Tallest Pines in the Woods
by Williebadger618
Summary: Sequel to No Goodbye and I Promise; The twins now begin their new lives up in Gravity Falls with their Great Uncles by their side. But when several obstacles regarding the incident cause many difficulties for the family, they all must learn to trust each other through these tough hardships. Rated T for mentions of abuse and child endangerment. CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed both _No Goodbye_ and _I Promise_. If you have no idea what I am talking about, I urge you to go read both stories. This is the sequel, that will be describing what has happened since the warehouse incident, and how the Pines family is recovering. I know I originally said that this would be a one-shot sequel, but I think since this story has too much to tell, I'm going to break it down into parts. I'm unsure if it will contain six parts like the other two stories, but if you were fans of _No Goodbye_ and _I Promise_ , then you'll truly like this story. This is set a month after Mabel's kidnapping, so January, 2013. The twins are still 13. **

**May I present, the sequel story to both _No Goodbye_ and _I Promise...Tallest Pines in the Woods_**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Tallest Pines in the Woods-Part I

 **Dipper's POV:**

It is so hard to believe that a lot of things have gone topsy-turvy in our lives. Since the death of my "father" back in December and my sister in the hospital, I was hoping that the awaited obstacles would be slightly easier to overcome. Unfortunately, things weren't as easy as I predicted.

When the news broke out about the death of Frank Pines and my twin sister was found alive, a swarm of news media hovered around the entrance of the hospital, wanting updates and personal inputs. I had told both my Great Uncles that I did not want the news involved and the two of them did try their best to prevent any newscasters from interviewing any of us.

It was hard though when my Great Uncle Ford left town for a few days to sign off on the custodial agreement down at the Piedmont Foster Care. Grunkle Stan remained here in Gravity Falls to help care for my sister and I, and also to beat up any newscasters who tried to make their way up to Mabel's hospital room. He'd punch them shitless as a wake-up call for them to back off. I hated the media with a burning passion; they're always in my face. I never seem to get a break. But I refuse to go up against the media and share my inputs about the attack; better yet the whole story. I refuse to publicly embarrass myself in front of the news world. This is something personal, and the media has no right in learning about the entire situation.

Grunkle Ford came back home about two days later. I was going to go with him to keep him company, but he suggested I'd stay here with my sister; I didn't mind staying with her; she needed me more anyways. Even though I was thirteen, I was not allowed to leave the hospital alone; Grunkle Stan or Great Uncle Ford had to be with me. I didn't want a run in alone with the media. It's nice to have protective uncles.

I rarely left the white walls of the health center. Despite me being discharged, I spent all of my time by Mabel's side, wishing for a speedy recovery. Besides, her injuries were far worse than mine.

Mabel sustained an injury to her ankle, received hypothermia, was unconsciousness, and did go into anaphylactic shock. At times, I was very uneasy with the condition of my sister's health...but goddamn is she a fighter. She regained consciousness fairly quickly than anyone expected, and survived going into shock. The minute she opened her eyes, I was right there at her bedside, never determined to leave her alone. The fear I had about losing my twin sister never left my body, even though I was right next to her. I was intended to be with Mabel during the duration of her stay at the hospital.

Mabel was improving; hypothermia was no longer in her body within days and there were no other cases of her falling into shock. But what worried the doctors the most was when Mabel fell ill. Doctor Parsons, and others who were taking care of her, were worried that her sickness would take a turn for the worse. They kept her on strict surveillance, keeping her up at the Intensive Care Unit until her symptoms appeared to improve. None of the doctors wanted my family to visit her during the time she was sick, and unfortunately we had all had to respect that.

But against the wishes of the doctors, I did make an effort to see Mabel every night during dinner.

At dinner, I would excuse myself from the table and tell my Great Uncles that I had to go to the bathroom. In reality, I would sneak my way up to the ICU department, and locate my sister's room. If I saw no doctors in her room, I would quietly enter and tiptoe my way to my sister's bed. Many of times she was sleeping; her head facing towards the door of the room. I would carefully bend over and place a gentle kiss on her forehead to assure her I was still here. I would see a smile form across her face as she slept, taken the fact that she knew it was me.

I never got caught.

My sister never got discharged from the hospital until December 23; two days before Christmas; I could tell she wanted to get out of the health center the minute she regained consciousness. Her health was back to normal days before her departure, but the doctors kept her an extra few days just incase. She still had her cast on her ankle, and was required to use crutches and not put any weight on the injury. At first, getting around with crutches was a bit of a hassle for Mabel, but the more she practiced, the better she got with them. After the Christmas season and the New Year, we would have to go back so Mabel could get her cast off and transition into a walking cast; that way, she could walk around freely, minus the uncomfortable crutches.

As we left the hospital that day, the sea of news reporters were flooding the doors. The only way back to the car was through that doorway, so we had no choice but to go right through them. Our Grunkles told us to pretend the cameras weren't there and to keep our heads down. Grunkle Stan was on my left side while Great Uncle Ford was on Mabel's right side; the two of us next to each other.

As we exiled the hospital doors, cameras were in our faces, while news reporters were talking a mile a minute, asking for our reaction. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford extended their hands out towards the media, telling them to back off. As we made it to the car and the two of us scrambled inside the back; cameras were up against the window on my side. I ignored it as best as I could as I helped Mabel get comfortable in the car. I raised her ankle up and placed it on the seat that way it was elevated. Her crutches were up against the center seat in the back. The elder Pines twins finally made it into the car, telling several of the newscasters to fuck off and bother somebody else. Grunkle Stan started the car as Great Uncle Ford turned around to make sure that Mabel and I were alright. As Grunkle Stan put the car in gear, he began to drive off in pursuit to the Mystery Shack; I honestly believe he would not feel sympathetic if he hit one of the reporters. And frankly, I wouldn't either.

We returned back to the Mystery Shack, only to be bombarded with more newscasters. As our Grunkles helped us out of the car and into the house, the media just wouldn't seem to leave us alone. Great Uncle Ford ended up calling the police and filed a complaint about the media being on our property. Officers did arrive at the scene and told everyone to back off and leave. Many reporters retaliated that they needed an update for the murder story, but the cops refused anyone from entering our home. Eventually, after about a half hour, the media finally went away, back to their rightful place, but only to return later on.

Because of the expenses from the hospital, we did not have much of a Christmas this year. Sure, we were all bummed about it, but I would say the best gift I ever got this holiday, was a true family. There may be no mother or father, but two Grunkles are better than nothing. I am grateful for some the outcomes of everything that has happened. I now permanently live in the town I've grew to love. I have two, protective Great Uncles who are determined to protect and raise Mabel and I. But most importantly, I can continue to go through my life with Mabel by my side. This family, in this town, are all I need. Perhaps this entire situation turned out for the better. I'm not entirely sure, though. But I know I can put more faith and trust in my Grunkles than I ever could with Frank.

2012 was finally over and done with. Mabel and I survived many crazy experiences, both at home, and in this weird town we've adapted to. I was bound and determined to make this year better than before, knowing that the murderer was now deceased. The two of us were really hoping that 2013 would be a good year for us both, and for our Great Uncles.

But not even a week into the New Year, were we already facing difficulties from the incident.

 **January 5, 2013**

 **Ford's POV:**

The tree stems softly tapping against the window of the Mystery Shack turned out to be the cause of my awakening this morning. My REM cycle consisted of small fantasies as I slept the required eight hours. These dreams, thankfully, were not consisted of the one-eyed demon who almost successfully took over the world with his powers of weirdness; rather so of the horrific events that have happened to Mabel and Dipper since their permanent transition to Gravity Falls. I'd often shake the frightful scenarios away, not wanting to fully think about the worse. If anything, how everything situated out that night, at that warehouse, possibly turned out for the better; with Dipper's confidence, he and Mabel no longer have to go through fear anymore. That evil individual, who acted so much like Bill Cipher, will no longer have the power to physically beat or emotionally hurt the kids, or technically anybody, ever again.

Luck sure has its ways on being there for Dipper and Mabel; they've dodged many bullets...literally.

The digital timepiece read 8:00am; a reasonable time to wake up on a Saturday. I decided to get my day started by heading down into the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee; coffee always seems like the perfect medicine and a great advocate to jumpstart my body into full work-mode. As I left my bedroom and made my way towards the two flights of stairs, I couldn't help but peer my head inside my great-niece and nephew's shared bedroom. The two slept peacefully in their own cots; Mabel's leg elevated with pillows to reduce the pressure in her ankle. I smiled to myself, thankful that the kids were still here, still alive and healing at their own pace. It truly is a miracle how them two survived the vicious attack about a month ago. I am truly filled with much gratitude, having these kids in my life. No amount of mysteries, anomalies, or adventures in different dimensions could ever replace the feelings of love and protection I have towards the two of them.

With a soft grin on my face, I quietly leave the kids' bedroom door and head downstairs to make some coffee for the morning. Knowing my brother, Stanley, he likes to sleep in on the weekends. Tours for the Mystery Shack start at 11:00am on Saturdays; he'd be lucky enough to get up by 10:55am. His alarm clock may even be set for that time, now that I think of it.

Oh wait, Soos took over. I forgot.

Entering the kitchen, I grab the coffee grounds from the cabinet and begin making the first pot of morning joe. Ah, I love the smell of fresh coffee in the morning; wakes the sinuses right up.

As I waited for the coffee to brew, I debated whether or not I wanted to make some breakfast; I'm not that keen about eating in the mornings. People say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If it is, then how come at least ten percent of individuals skip it, with me being a part of that proportion? But if I did decide to eat food this morning, I would most likely make some pancakes. I refuse to eat my brother's version of his flapjacks; their always burned or have strings of his hair in the food. He can handle it and believes it's delicious. Me, on the other hand, will personally barf at the sight of his pancakes.

While pondering to myself about eating, the rickety doorbell that was surely due for an upgrade, rang through the house. I was a bit surprised that a visitor would be here this early in the morning; perhaps it was a delivery being dropped off or a door-to-door salesman. I just wish that the visitor waited until I at least had drank a cup of coffee. Me without coffee in the morning can turn me into a real bastard. I swear to it. Just ask Stanley, he'll agree with me, too.

I vacated the cookery and up to the door of the Mystery Shack, unlocking the hatches from the night before. On the other side of the entrance way appeared to be none other than three government agents; two of which I remember seeing the day I returned to Gravity Falls. The three men were in black suits, with earpieces hooked onto their outer ears. One gentleman with dirty blonde follicles held a brief case in his left hand as all three showed their badges to me. I am unsure as to why the government agents would be here back at my doorstep. Last time I remember, I erased their minds by hooking up the memory eraser to a radio head-set frequency. There's no way they could have regained their memories from five months ago; at least, I hope they did not.

The man with the dark black hair was the first to speak out. "Good morning. My name is agent Powers," He made an eye movement in the right direction as he introduced his partner. "and this is agent Trigger. We are from the Oregon State Government facility. Alongside is agent Tanner from the California State Government facility. We're here to discuss important matters regarding the former criminal, Francis Arnold Pines, father of Mason and Mabel Pines." Man, this shit never ends, does it?

I invited the three agents inside the Mystery Shack, leading them to the kitchen. All three gentlemen took a seat at the rectangle table as I begin to poor a cup of coffee into my mug, which was now fully brewed. "Coffee?" I offered.

"Please." Agent Powers replied, as the other two agents nodded in response. Luckily I had just enough coffee cups left in the cabinet, with an extra one sat aside for my brother. I pored all three cups filled with the black substance, unsure if I should pour any creams or sugars in them. I decided to put the extra components onto the kitchen table, along with three spoons. If the agents wanted to add anything in to their drinks, the creams and sugars would be readily available to them.

"Shall we get down to business?" Agent Powers asks after I placed the last cup onto the table. I was about to agree, until I heard movement within the living room. The footsteps were too heavy to be any of the kids, nor could it be Soos. Hearing the sound of the creaky floorboards awake from their slumber made me realize that my brother had awoken, and was making his way to the kitchen. Wow, he actually beat the alarm clock today. That's surprising.

In his maroon bathrobe, which was completed with his crescent-shaped fez and brunswick green slippers, my brother, Stanley Pines, walks out of his bedroom with his eye glasses in hand. He stretches out his limbs, complaining about his random body pains as he smells the air, detecting the aroma of the coffee grounds from the pot. "Jesus, why is the coffee so strong this morning? I can smell it all the way from my-" When Stan finally puts on his glasses in order to see clearly, his eyes fixate on the three gentlemen who were sitting at the kitchen table, calm and tranquil. He froze in fear, like how Bill's statue in the woods stands stationary, never showing signs of movement.

"Stan Pines, g-" Agent Powers begins, but my brother cuts him off, screaming like a little girl.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THE SLAMMER!" He shouts as the three government agents look at each other with confused facial expressions. Stanley quickly retreats back into his room, slamming the door shut in the process. The puzzled men turn to look at me, completely bewildered as to why my brother acted like that in front of them. My face turns red, utterly embarrassed with Stanley's behavior in front of the men in black. Slightly chuckling as a way to hide my feelings of discomfit, I excuse myself from the kitchen, making my way to my brother's bedroom, to hopefully pry him out from underneath his bed or in his closet...wherever he may have hid himself.

Once I get to his bedroom, I try to turn his door handle, only to find the knob immobilized. I knock on the door, informing Stanley that it was me and to let me inside, but he refused. I then start to pound on it, but not too loud that it would wake up the kids. "Stanley, open this door _right now!_ " I demanded, but I received no verbal response from the other side. The only thing that could be heard from my brother's room was the sound of his grunts. Much movement was heard on the opposite side; he was up to something and I would have to be the one to stop him before he takes things to the extreme. He did not make any attempts to unlock the door, which made me take drastic measures.

I kicked the door down, which probably wasn't the best idea I've had, since I have been having some back problems recently. Since the Shack was built back in the 1980s, the wood had been starting to rot; well at least on his door, that is. The kick I had administered appeared to be just enough of force to open the door to the other side. Upon the doorway, I saw none other than my brother franticly stuffing clothes and personal belongings into a duffle bag; he was trying to escape. Stanley had no idea how wrong he was. I approach him, trying to calm him down. "Stanley, stop it."

"NO! I have to get out of here!" Stan shouted, fear clearly within his raspy voice. He zipped up the duffle bag and swung it across his left shoulder, trying to figure out how he can escape without the government seeing him. "Maybe if I use a smoke bomb, it will blind those idiots long enough for me to make my escape."

"Stanley-" I tried again, but he was completely oblivious; too focus on leaving.

"If I leave now, I can probably make it to the Canada border by sunset."

Fed up, I shout his name to snap him back into reality. "STANLEY!"

"WHAT?!"

I remove the duffle bag from his shoulder and throw it back onto the bed. "You're being ridiculous. First off, you're banned in Canada."

"...Right." He said; his mind was finally starting to clear up. "Maybe Washington state, then; I'm not banned there." Damnit. Spoke too soon. I pinched the bridge of my nose; easily getting frustrated with my brother's endless escape attempts.

"No Stan. You're not fleeing the country because you're not getting arrested." I stated with an exhausted sigh following afterwards.

Stan looks at me, surprised. "Wait, I'm not?" he asks and I nod in response. "Well, then why the hell are they here?"

"They're here because of Dipper and Mabel's-" I try to explain to him, but he cut me off at the sound of the kid's names being mentioned.

"Wait, is Dipper being arrested for trying to kill his father? Or Mabel for actually finishing the job?" He says, worrying that the government came for the kids and that they were being taken away. I actually didn't even think of that one. But I highly doubt the kids were in trouble with the government; their here to discuss about Frank. Man, Stanley needs a chill pill. Stanley then goes over to his nightstand drawer and pulls out a map which stated the states he was banned in. "Maybe we should flee the state. Head to Oklahoma; nothing bad ever happens in Oklahoma."

Fed up with my brother's antics, I go up to him and snatch the map from his hand. "Stan, _no one_ is getting arrested. If somebody were getting arrested by the government, you would see helicopters and police surround the building." He looks out the window and see's no sign of extra constabularies outside, or choppers in the sky. He was in the clear. He breathed a sigh of relief and turns back to face me, yet still confused as to why government agents were sitting at the kitchen table. "The government is here to discuss about Dipper and Mabel's father."

"But he's dead." Stanley states bluntly. "What's there to discuss about?"

"We shall see for ourselves." I reply back. The pit of my stomach was beginning to twist into knots, nervous about this morning's conversation with these gentlemen. Stanley nods back quietly as I turn to leave his bedroom with him close behind. However, before fully walking through the doorway to make it back to the kitchen, I turn around and face my brother with a face of pure annoyance. I sigh aloud once more, placing my one hand on the doorframe woodwork. "Stanley, when we go back in there, I want you to apologize for your behavior."

Flabbergasted as if I just told him to go to his room and think about what he has done, my brother's eyebrows furrowed together, not necessarily liking the idea of apologizing. He always hated apologizing to individuals; even to me. "What? No way! Need I remind you that those goons did try to arrest me a few months back, despite saving your ass in another dimension? Why should I even consider it?"

I always hated talking my brother into things that he never liked doing. He always wanted a reason for it. Although we are in our seventies, I sometimes feel that I am the adult and he is the child; he still acts like one, regardless. I clear my voice before replying back to my stubborn twin brother. "Because, it would be the adult thing to do."

"Since when am I an adult? I still eat ice cream for breakfast, ya know." See? Child at heart.

 _"Stanley!"_ I said, getting frustrated once more with him. With an exasperated sigh, Stanley obliges to my request. Leading the way to the kitchen, I continuously hear him say inappropriate words underneath his breath, not looking forward to saying his apology, or even this conversation with the government agents at all. And frankly, I wasn't looking forward to it either.

The two of us made it back to the kitchen, where the men in black were talking amongst themselves, taking sips of their cups of coffee. Upon entering the room, the three look up at the two of us; their stern facial expressions never changing. I felt a lump in my throat as my brother and I just stood there in the middle of the room, looking at these agents. I then decide to break the ice between the five of us. "I apologize for the delay, gentlemen."

Agent Trigger was the first to respond, both bluntly and filled with zero compassion; then again, why should I expect those elements from these individuals?. "It's fine." That just made my stomach twist into a tighter knot. I then decide to elbow my brother, to get him to apologize to the men for acting the way he did in front of them. He rubbed his shoulder, as if I did it too hard on his frail skin. He was always sensitive to the touch growing up; no wonder why he got sunburned easily.

"I uh...am _sorry_ for my uh...my behavior this morning." Apologizing and using manners always gave him a burning sensation...not in a good way. All in unison, the gentlemen nod back towards him as a response. I tried to force the lump down my throat further, but at the same time, I just wanted to get this conversation over with. Together, Stan and I head over to the other side of the kitchen table and take a seat in identical mental chairs. I sat upright and folded my hands together respectfully, while my brother just laid back in his chair, yet stealing my cup of coffee first to wake himself up. Uh, sure; you can have a sip...or the whole cup.

"Alright. Shall we begin, gentlemen?" Agent Powers replies as the two of us nod back in response. The conversation that was starting to upset my stomach, was about to begin. Agent Trigger picks up his briefcase that he had brought in off from the kitchen floor and places it on the table.

"As we are all well aware of, Francis Pines was a very...odd individual." Agent Powers began, but my brother, who likes to speak his mind all the time, decides to cut him off.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock? The fact that he killed his own wife, or that he kidnapped my great niece?!" I elbowed my brother again, as a way for him to stop before the discussion took a wrong turn, but he only grunted in response.

"Francis was your nephew, am I correct Stanley?" Agent Tanner inquired, changing the subject of the question a bit; all eyes were on my brother.

"Yeah. He was my brother's nephew as well." Stanley replied, much more maturely. "Why do you ask?"

"Were you close with him at all throughout your life?" the agent pressed forward.

"Not really." Stanley replied. "I mean, yeah back then, Frank and I would hang out from time to time, but once his kids were born, I was lucky enough to receive a christmas card or a phone call. Communication didn't really pick up until last summer when Frank and Jessica decided to send the twins to Gravity Falls for three months."

"Would you by any chance happen to know any leads or motives that would have caused him to turn against his family?" Agent Tanner asked. What is this, some interrogation? Why was my own brother in the spotlight again? I could tell Stanley was getting fed up getting asked many questions about his nephew, but I couldn't figure out as to why this agent was asking them in the first place.

Before my brother would blow his top once more, I decided to butt in. "Where is this conversation leading up to?"

The three government agents turn and look towards each other before swiveling their heads back to our direction. Agent Tanner continued to speak. "The Federal Bureau of Investigation and paramedics found Francis's body at the bottom of a cliff, where it was concluded that he fell down near the Gleeful warehouse. When forensic scientists recovered his body and performed an autopsy, it was concluded that the cause of death was a bullet in his skull, causing him to plummet down that cliff. Who shot Francis?"

We couldn't lie to the government. But we just hoped that when we told them who officially finished the job, she wouldn't be taken to prison. "It was our niece, Mabel. She shot him in order to save her brother's life." I replied. The government nodded their heads, but I couldn't help but ask this important question. "Mabel isn't charged, is she?"

Agent Tanner responded to my inquiry. "She shot Frank in sole protection for her twin brother's life and to save her own life. No charges are against your niece." A wave of relief flooded through my system as I released a sigh. No one was going anywhere, thank goodness.

The conversation continued. "The FBI looked into his past records and there turned out to be no other misdemeanors he had committed. The only charges found against him were first degree murder of his wife, and child abuse against his children, Mason and Mabel." Agent Tanner explained. "It is unclear as to what has caused Francis to go off the deep end. Was there ever a time where you saw signs of Francis hurting the children, or even threatening their lives in the past, Stanley?"

"Nothing that I am aware of." Stanley replied calmly, trying to think back of any moments if Frank ever threatened Dipper or Mabel's life before the murder incident.

"Did Mason or Mabel ever mention their father abusing them during their visit over the summer to either one of you?" Agent Tanner asked, now pulling me into the conversation. The first half of the summer, I was not here. The last five weeks of their summer vacation is when I physically met them for the first time. With the naked eye, I saw a few scratch marks on their faces, but I assumed it was from the anomaly attack when the two discovered the portal. It never even crossed my mind that some maniac could even think about abusing two sweet, innocent twin siblings; especially when they've done nothing but been themselves. Looking at the gentleman talking, I shook my head in response to his inquiry, while my brother spoke out.

"Never. They almost acted like everything was great with their lives. I only wished the kids would had said something sooner over the summer."

"Upon their arrival, you saw no bruises or scratch marks on their faces?" The same agent asked. My brother shook his head in response, avoiding eye contact. Guilt about not knowing was starting to get to him. And frankly, I don't blame him.

"Arms? Legs? Not even when the two went swimming, you didn't see any marks?" He administered the same response.

"Neither sibling cried out in pain if they fell or got hurt and a cut re-opened?" No changes in my brother's answers. Stanley's head hung down as he continuously denied seeing anything on the kids bodies.

Obviously aware that the agents were going to get nothing but the same answers every time, they decided to finally move forward with the conversation. Agent Trigger opened up the briefcase and began rummaging through the papers. "The states of California and Oregon pay deep, sorrowful respects for the loss of your nephew, Mr. Pines. But have deep condolences for the death of your nephew's wife, and the hardships and trauma your great niece and great nephew had to go through." Agent Tanner pauses as agent Trigger hands him a small envelope, which is then handed to me. "As failure for keeping Francis behind bars and not fulfilling the courts orders by keeping a tight guard on the individual, Piedmont, California would like to offer you this grant, which can help with the expenses you may be facing, or would have to face later on down the road."

With the envelope addressed to the both of us, Stanley and I turned to look at each other, before I flipped the casing over and opened it. Inside contained a check from the government; I was hoping to receive a substantial amount of money, but when the two of us read the quantity offered to us on the check, I was quite disappointed and agitated. Stanley, however, was more fumigated than me.

"$2,500? That's it?" I said, quite confused with such a small amount the government had given us. The three gentlemen in black nod their heads, confirming my inquiry.

"Well, that's a bunch of hogwash!" Stan replied, much louder as he stood up from his seat in anger.

I soon followed suit. "This grant should be bigger than what you are offering!" I demanded, slamming my fist onto the table. The three agents remained stationary at their seats, with stern faces; never showing signs of change.

"This is as much as we can offer." Agent Powers stated bluntly. I shook my head in response.

"No, you can certainly offer more." I replied angrily. "$2,500 is not enough."

"How much were you expecting to receive?" Agent Tanner asked; perhaps he would try to make a little wager with us.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything. But looking at this check, and knowing that it is not going to be enough, I am expecting at least $25,000. That way, it can cover the rest of my niece's medical expenses and can go forth towards the kids future." I replied, thinking long term. I want what's best for Dipper and Mabel; for them to at least have a semi-normal life, and not face too many hardships. The twins definitely deserve better than a measly $2,500.

"We understand-" Agent Trigger began, but Stanley cut him off.

"No, you don't understand. Why don't you make us understand why this amount you have offered us is so low." He said with his arms going across his chest, and my hands are on my hips, tapping my foot onto the ground as I waited for one of them to reply.

Hesitantly, the government agents turn their heads and look at each other, unsure if they should say what they're about to talk about, but after a couple of head nods, it was agent Powers who took control of the conversation. He stood up from his seat with his arms down by his side. "The last update the media has received about this entire situation with Francis was when he kidnapped your niece, and was found dead at the bottom of the cliff. Since that release a month ago, the media has been trying to put the pieces together as to how and why Francis ended up to be."

"What does the media have to do with it?" my brother asks, still very agitated.

"According to several sources, you've all been avoiding the media." He replies bluntly, and that is the truth. Stan and I told Dipper that we would try our best to keep him and his sister away from the cameras. "You've been hibernating in the your niece's hospital room and the Mystery Shack while the media waited outside for hours on end to get inputs and updates from the family."

"The media doesn't know how to stay away from stories like this. If individuals, such as Mason and Mabel, do not wish to share their story, the media should respect that, and go bother somebody else." I stated.

"People, especially kids, should not be pressured into doing something they do not want to do." Stan chimed in afterwards.

"Which I understand. But this news report has been dragging on since the attack back in Piedmont. The media needs an update from the two of them."

"Well, the media ain't getting no fucking update!" Stanley shouted, angrily. An awkward silence arose between the five of us. With my brother clearly upset with this conversation, he tries to calm himself down. He didn't want to leave the room. He wanted the agents to leave the Shack's premises; he was over their visit and this discussion. Stanley then walks away from the kitchen table and goes over to the kitchen counter to grab a cup of coffee. The coffee should stimulate his nerves and help him deal with this better. I still choose coffee over a discussion like this any time.

After some time past, agent Powers decided to speak out once more, but to me instead. "Ford Pines, I know you are requesting $25,000 for your great niece and great nephew. We are prepared to offer you that amount to fulfill the hardship you could and may face down the road with these kids." My brother walks back to the kitchen table and stands next to me with his coffee cup in hand.

"What's the catch?" My twin inquires, a bit calmer than earlier. The government always likes to throw in monkey wrenches when it came down to big offerings such as this one.

"We will offer you the $25,000, if and only if, the twin siblings go up in front of the media at a news conference and share their story." Agent Powers concluded.

"A news conference with the media?" Stanley asked in clarification.

"Not just the media from California or Oregon. We're talking about the national news." Agent Trigger chimed in.

"NATIONAL NEWS?!" Stanley shouted in fear.

"The twins would never go for it." I stated, immediately thinking the worse. Dipper and Mabel never wanted to share this story with anybody, especially with the entire world. I know that the story about Frank had made national news, but now the entire world has to learn about everything. I know the two will definitely refuse to go forward with this. It would take a really good strategy and bargain to convince them to go forward with this.

The other two agents stood up from their seats at the kitchen table, gathering up their belongings. This conversation was over. The offer was leaving the table. Man, it felt like striking a deal with that dream demon. The only difference was that there wouldn't be a blue flame at the hand as a way to seal the agreement. Agent Trigger and agent Tanner started making their way to the exit; the dirty blonde gentlemen in black securing the briefcase and carrying it in his one hand.

With the two agents exiting the Shack, agent Powers remains in the kitchen before following his partners to their vehicle. "Pines, if you go forward with this news conference, the media will never have to step foot back onto your property ever again." He said. "You'd be free to roam around the city once more, and not have the video cameras or reporters up in your face. More importantly, if those kids decide to go through with this, they'll no longer have to hide out in this nicknack house anymore; they can go out with their friends and have fun for a change. You'll receive the grant that you believe those kids deserve."

This was very tempting. The black suited man did make a good bargain. He then hands me his card, which contained his phone number. "I am willing to give you twenty-four hours to think this over. When you have reached your decision, give us a call." With no other words spoken, he turns and heads out the door, leaving Stanley and I alone in the kitchen, once more.

We were in a huge pickle. If we go forward with this, then Dipper and Mabel are going to hate us. If we don't, then the media will never back off and give us privacy. The twins are suppose to be starting school next week at Gravity Falls Middle School; I guarantee the media will track them down and be in their faces when they're walking home from the bus stop. They haven't left this house since the two came home from the hospital; they must be sick being stuck in here for days on end. There really isn't that many options to choose from.

Stanley places a hand on my shoulder, clearly feeling the same waves of worry. I turn to face him, to see if he had any inputs. I didn't have to ask him what we should do, because his face told me what we should do; what the right decision was. We both want what's best for the twins; we're not always going to please them. There are times where there are going to be stuff that the two do not want to do. But it's for the best.

We just knew there would be hell to pay within the next few hours when the two wake up.

 **-=O=-**

 **Dipper's POV:**

It was about 10:00 in the morning when I was awoken to the sounds of struggles coming from the other side of the bedroom. As I stretched out my limbs from their previous position, I turn to glance over to my twin sister's side of the bedroom. She was sitting upright, with her legs hanging off the side of the bed; her one leg still in it's cast. Trying to not put any pressure to her one foot, she attempted to reach over and grab her crutches so she could stand. Seeing this, I sit upright in my bed, flinging the sheets off my body. "Hold up, Mabel. Let me help you." I asked, but she shakes her head, declining any assistance.

"No, no. I'll get them." She replies, trying to grab the crutches, which were leaning up against our nightstand table. I watched from my side of the room, getting ready to stand up and help her. I try again to offer help, but she denies. As I watched this scene unfold, Mabel accidentally puts down her injured foot, applying pressure to it. Doing this causes her to retreat back onto her bed, clutching her knee and biting back an urge to scream out in pain. I then get up from my side of the bed and grab her crutches, bringing them to her. By the time I lean them against her side of the bed, the pain that had shot up her leg had decreased. Mabel still had a week on crutches until she would be switched onto a walking cast. Something told me that she couldn't wait to start fully walking again.

I take a seat next to my sister on her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mabel, let me help you next time. The last thing you'd want is to remain in this cast longer than expected."

"But, Dipper-" She says but I cut her off.

"Nope. No buts." I reply. "Your injuries were far worse than mine. I know you want to use both of your feet again, but you have to let your ankle heal properly. Until you're able to walk, let me help you. Please?"

I could tell how much she wanted to be independent and show that she could take care of herself, even in the state of her injury. As much as she wanted to do that though, she knew I was right. That ankle needs to heal correctly; I don't want her to push herself too much. Looking back at me, she sighs out loud, nodding her head. "Okay, bro. You can help."

"Thanks." I reply. I then stand up from the bed and grab her two crutches, preparing to hand them to Mabel. However, as I look at her, I could tell that she was really bummed about something. Guessing it was about the whole independence thing, I take action to try and get that smile back on my twin's face. I looked at the crutches, and put them underneath my arms, lifting up a leg so it looks like I had a fractured limb too.

"Look Mabel, I grew an extra set of feet." I say as I walk around our bedroom with her crutches. Mabel's head shoots up as she sees me walking around the room like an idiot. She begins to laugh at me, as I continue to try and walk with these uncomfortable things.

"You know, these would be great to use at a concert. When the singer tells you to raise your hands up in the air and jump, you'd be the only one standing out. Just watch!" I say, as I put my own theory to the test. I'm not the best hopper, even on both of my feet; hence why growing up, I never played hopscotch or leap frog. As I hopped around the room, Mabel continues to laugh at me, but it was worth it. In fact, I got a bit too carried away that I ended up falling on my behind, with each crutch falling beside me.

"Man down! Man down!" I say as she and I burst out in a brief laughing fit. Once I calmed down enough to stand up on both my legs, I grab Mabel's crutches again and bring them to her, as she finally catches her breath and a big smile spreads across her face. The smile that I have always loved seeing. She takes the crutches out of my hands as I help her stand up from the bed and secure her with the extra assistance. "Feel better?" I ask as we get ready to leave the bedroom together.

"Yeah." She replies with her brace-filled smile on her face. "Thanks, Dipper. I needed that." I send her a smile in return as we make our way to the bedroom door, where I would help her down the steps and into the kitchen for breakfast.

 **-=O=-**

 _"Alright, we'll be there at 9:00am tomorrow. Uh-huh. Yeah. You as well."_ The voice of my Great Uncle Stan could be heard from the other room, appearing to be wrapping up a phone call on the landline. From the bottom of the staircase, I watched as my sister tries to descend down the steps; she sits down on them with her leg elevated in the air and scoots her way down the steps. As I waited for my sister to come to me so I can help her, I spot Great Uncle Ford pacing back and forth in the living room, appearing to be deep in his thoughts. Something was wrong; Great Uncle Ford rarely paces unless he's nervous or anxious about something.

"Great Uncle Ford?" I say aloud, which causes him to flinch; almost as if I popped out of nowhere and gave him a good scare. And yeah, I guess I did since he didn't even notice me come down the steps.

"Oh. Dipper. I didn't see you there." My uncle replies with a nervous laugh. Uh-oh, something must have happened either earlier this morning or late last night. "Good morning." He says as he leaves the living room and approaches me by the stairway. He places a hand on my shoulder as he peaks his head up the stairway, spotting my sister carefully coming down the staircase. I say good morning to him in return, yet a bit apprehensively. It's possible Ford may want to talk to either myself or Mabel, or the two of us together about something important; a gut feeling is telling me that something is wrong. "Morning Mabel." Great Uncle Ford says at the bottom of the staircase with me.

"Morning." Mabel replies, cautiously making her way down the steps.

"How's that ankle, trooper?" Great Uncle Ford asks enthusiastically. Okay weird; did my great uncles pull a switch-a-roo on us this morning? Talking with enthusiasm is something Grunkle Stan does. I don't like this new Ford. Where's Bill Cipher so I can strike a deal and get the real Ford back?

 _...Oh my God,_ pretend I _never_ said that. That's the _last_ thing I need right now.

"Um...okay, I guess." Mabel replies, clearly showing signs of struggle to make it to the bottom. Her leg was getting tired from staying up in the air; she was going to need help again. However, before I even opened my mouth to utter that simple question to her, Great Uncle Ford beats me to it.

"Sweetie, do you need help making it the rest of the way?" He asks with empathy.

"No, no. I'm alright." She replies, but Ford shakes his head in denial.

"Nonsense, Mabel. Let me help you get down here." Great Uncle Ford replies as he starts making his way up the steps to grab my sister and bring her down here with me. I attempted to tell my uncle that I could do it, but he shakes his head and tells me not to worry about it. It's not the first time I had to carry my sister down the steps. Heck, the first night we all returned from the hospital and were sleeping in our own beds, Mabel had a nightmare and wanted a midnight snack. Instead of me just going down and grabbing it for her, she insisted on being carried to the kitchen so she could pick out what she wanted. She claims I pick out the wrong snacks on purpose, even though I get her exactly what she requested. The important thing was I didn't drop her coming up or down the steps. I got to get some credit.

I watch as Great Uncle Ford scoops up my twin sister in his arms as he carries her down the staircase and onto the main floor. He places my sister down gingerly onto the floor where I am there standing with her crutches in hand, ready to assist her. Ford holds her steady as she refuses to put any weight on her foot as I hand her the crutches one-by-one. Once fully secured, Great Uncle Ford asks us if we were hungry for any breakfast; the grumbling sound of my stomach answered that question for me as my sister nodded in response. Ford lead the way to the kitchen with Mabel moving along and me trailing behind her.

My brotherly instincts continue to kick in whenever I am near my twin. I know that she's safe and secure at the shack but I'm constantly cautious and a tad overprotective whenever I'm with her. I just don't want her to get hurt again; especially since her injuries were worse than mine. I just can't wait for that cast to come off of her ankle and she can transition into her walking cast. The family, including my sister, cannot wait until she can start walking again, like she use to.

Upon entering the kitchen, I was greeted with the wonderful smell of greasy bacon and my Grunkle's Stan's version of flapjacks. With Mabel and I at the doorway, I saw my great uncle setting up the table, placing two big plates of pancakes and bacon in the center of the table. Knowing Mabel, and how much she loves her pet pig, Waddles, she would refuse to eat bacon, regardless of how much she loves the taste and the crunch it makes. She claims that not eating bacon is a way to spare the pig's feelings. That sounds like something she would do.

"Morning kids! Sit down and eat! I made a lot of food this morning and I refuse for it to go to waste." Grunkle Stan says just as he finished setting up the table. This was all a bit weird; Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford seemed to be acting really strange. It seemed almost as if they were spoiling us for some reason. It more so appeared to me like they were trying to hide something from us. It's all so strange and odd. I don't know what's happening, and I don't seem to like it.

Mabel and I sat down at the table simultaneously; me being a bit uneasy. Immediately afterwards, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford sat down, opposite from us, smiling so much that their faces would freeze that way. I grabbed some bacon and pancakes from the two plates while my sister just grabbed a single flapjack. Before either of us dived into our breakfast, the look that my uncles had on for us was just a bit...weird.

Slightly fed up and a bit nervous, I decided to address the matter. "Uhh...what's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, Dipper?" Great Uncle Ford asks me; I can hear the sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"Well for starters, since when does Grunkle Stan hate to see food go to waste? In fact, when does he ever decide to make mountains of bacon and towers of Stancakes?" I pointed out. There fake smiles began to disintegrate. I was hot on their trail; not long from finding out the truth.

Mabel soon chimed in herself. "Yeah. I mean, I'll take as much food as the next guy, but something doesn't seem like its adding up."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because...we, uh,...wanted to give you an early birthday surprise?" Grunkle Stan inquired as he tried to find a good excuse. He should have thought a bit harder with a better excuse than that. They were definitely hiding something.

"Our birthday isn't until August. That's seven months away." Mabel replied, now noticing herself that something was going on.

"Dang it." Stan replied.

"Oh, Stanley." Great Uncle Ford said, defeatedly. "What's the point? Perhaps we should just come clean." I KNEW THEY WERE HIDING SOMETHING! HA! Curiosity killed the cat, I suppose. I wonder what Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford were trying to hide from us in the first place. My feelings of curiosity were now mixing in with waves of nervousness. Possible reasons were developing within my head, but the frightening ones seemed to be playing in my mind on a constant repeat. I tried to shake them away, but they continued to come back.

"NO!" Stan said as he stood up angrily from the kitchen table. He points his finger towards us as we sit there in complete silence. "They just woke up! The last thing I want is for them to be-" He shouted, but before Stan could even finish his sentence, Great Uncle Ford also shot up from his own chair and covered his brother's mouth before he gave too much away. Ford told him to be quiet and ushered him out of the room for a brief period of time. Yep, something was really wrong.

From the kitchen, I was able to hear soft, agitated whispers coming from both my great uncles, as they argued with what they were going to talk about with us this morning. I felt the knots in my stomach continue to tighten, as I tried to decipher what my great uncles were saying. A hand latched onto my own; it was Mabel's. She was scared. With the sun peaking through the window in the kitchen, she seemed like she was going to break down into tears any minute. We would soon learn the truth, but I didn't want Mabel to get upset when and if our Great Uncles would come back into the room and delivered the news.

"What's going on, Dipper?" She asked as she sniffled. I take my free hand and wipe away her tears, which were now falling like waterfalls down her face.

"Shh, Mabel...I'm sure everything is going to be fine." I say, trying to calm her down. "You know how overdramatic Grunkle Stan gets. It's most likely nothing." And yeah, Grunkle Stan does get like that a lot; especially since we permanently moved up here. Mabel nods her head as she tries to relax herself. I gave her hand a comforting squeeze, assuring her that things would work out.

By the time my sister calmed herself down, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford returned to the kitchen. The two sat back down in their chairs and released sighs of defeat and apprehensiveness. There were no false smiles, nor were their attitude changes. It appeared as if they returned back to their normal selves. I could tell from the looks on their faces that they did not want to deliver this news to us. To me, it looked like it was something they had to get off their chest. But I could be wrong, though. I've been wrong before.

"Kids..." Grunkle Stan spoke out. "before we tell you, we just hope that...that you don't hate us." Oh man, it might be worse than I thought. Now more frightful what-if's were hatching in my mind. Mabel's hand clutched tighter into my own grasp; I squeezed back just as tight.

"Yes." Great Uncle Ford said afterwards. "We just want you to know...we're only doing what's best for you and for this family, because we love you both." The two of us remained silent, not sure what to say. But to assure our uncles that we were indeed listening, we nodded our heads back to them; Mabel and I never loosened our grip on each other's hands.

"...This morning, around 8AM, we received a visitor from both the California and the Oregon state government." Great Uncle Ford began. The government guys came back? I thought their minds were erased.

Mabel spoke out, worriedly. "Grunkle Stan didn't break another law again, did he?" Wow, I didn't even think of that one.

"Why does everyone assume I broke another law when the cops show up at the door?" Grunkle Stan asked rhetorically. His brother elbowed him as a way for him to knock off his catty attitude. "Erm...I mean, no I didn't break a law. I ain't going anywhere." Mabel seemed to calm down a bit after hearing that.

"Anyway...the government arrived this morning to discuss about your father." Great Uncle Ford said. Mabel and I both gasped in fear, which was a cue for Ford to continue forward "Relax, kids. He's dead for sure." My sister and I released a sigh of relief. Man this conversation is making my stomach spin too many times; I felt like I was going to throw up.

"So, what did they want to talk about, regarding him?" I asked, curiously.

"In regards to their failure for keeping him in prison for the allotted time, and the sympathy they felt with the hardships you two continually went through with him," The government has feelings? I thought they were more so like those guards in England who never break character or never show any emotions. "they were going to offer us a small amount of money as a token of their condolences." Great Uncle Ford replied.

"Did you take it?" Mabel asked.

Our uncles look towards each other, a bit nervously before answering my twin's inquiry. "Well, we declined it because...well, to us, it didn't seem like it wouldn't be enough for you two." Grunkle Stan said. Wow, that's the first time he talked about money and wasn't at all once stingy about it. Kind of creepy, if you ask me.

"That's right." Great Uncle Ford added on. "I actually was the one who demanded a larger claim." Am I sure that them two did not switch personalities overnight or something? That's weird to hear that the educated uncle asked for more money than my former con-man uncle.

"And they were going to offer it to us...but in order to receive it, we had to do something." Stan finished. Oh, man; this can't be good.

"Now this is the part where you two might get mad at us...and we're prepared for all of your emotions to let loose." Great Uncle Ford stated. Mabel and I nodded back to the two of them once more.

 _Here it comes._

"In order to receive the larger amount of money, you two have to go in front of the national news...and share your story." Stan said slowly, as if he were bracing for impact. The media? We have to go in front of the media?! Well...that was surely unexpected. Hearing that news come out of my uncle's mouth was shattering. I told them two several times that I did not want the media involved. Now, the _national news_ is coming into play and I have to share the whole story about my nutcase "father", and all of the shit that he has caused my sister and I for months. I stood up from my seat, letting go of my sister's hand.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I shouted, letting anger control the wheel.

"Because, Dipper, think about it; if you and Mabel officially share your story around the world, the media will finally leave us alone." Great Uncle Ford explained. "You won't have to be cooped up in the shack anymore. You can finally go out in public with your friends and not have to worry about the news reporters wanting to interview you every five minutes."

I was barely listening to their reason. I yelled out again, still angry. "The media has no fucking right to hear my story, nor do they have the right to here Mabel's side of the story! Especially the national news! There's no reason for the national news to be involved!"

"Dipper, this story has already spread across the entire world. The world knows what has happened. But since we've been hibernating in the shack and shielding our faces from the media, they haven't had an update in weeks." Great Uncle Ford tried again to make me see the other side of this situation, but I still refused to actually listen to their reasoning.

"So?! I don't give a shit about the media receiving a goddamn update about this!" Feelings of betrayal and brutal sadness continued to build up in my system. I lost total control of my emotions. "You deliberately disobeyed my wish! You went behind my back and now the fucking news is expecting the whole fucking story!"

Grunkle Stan now stepped in. "Dipper, we listened to your wish several times. But there comes times where the promise cannot be kept any longer. The national news will be at the Town Hall in Gravity Falls by tomorrow morning at 9:00am. We have to be there by that time. We're only doing what's best for you."

"Sure. What's best for me is that the entire world is going to learn about what happened and that I'm going to make a legit fool of myself because I had no choice in this decision?! I cannot believe you two!" I replied; I felt the tears begin to run down my face. I cannot believe I had no say in this. I literally have no choice! They didn't even think about how I would feel. Nor how Mabel would feel about this.

"Dipper, please-" I didn't want to hear their voices any more. I didn't even want to look at them right now. I'm so angry, sad, and hurt with these two; I can't even talk to them right now. I stepped away from the kitchen table, placing my hand up as a key for them to stop talking to me. I walked out of the room completely, making my way towards the front door. I turn the knob and head out the of the Mystery Shack, leaving behind the two traitors, and my twin sister.

I needed some time to myself.

* * *

 **WHOO! Part I of _Tallest Pines in the Woods_ is officially complete. I wanted to make the introduction to be so packed, and continue where _I Promise_ left off. This is, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written on FanFiction. I cannot guarantee that these next installments are going to be as long as the first section, but I'm hoping that I got you guys hooked up for more. **

**Updates are most likely going to be sporadic, so I cannot promise a speedy delivery with Part II so soon. But I can promise you that you will see a great conclusion, along with a great story. This is only the beginning. Let's get hyped.**

 **See you in Part II!**

 **-Williebadger618**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHERE HAVE I BEEN? Omg, it's a long story guys. But to cut to the chase, I am dual enrolling this semester, and I just dropped my Statistics class (mainly because I don't need it for my major and I had a 35% in the class...yeah, that low.) On the bright side, I only have five more weeks left of school and hopefully by the new year, I'll be attending my new school, full time, instead of dual enrollment. It's not as easy as it sounds. Trust me. Anyways, let's focus on this story, because that's why you clicked on it. This chapter is a lead up to prepare for Part III, where things will be getting more into Frank's background, and why he turned out how he did. But until then, one has to wonder if Dipper will participate in the press conference. Do you think he will? Find out as you read Part II in _Tallest Pines in the Woods._**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Tallest Pines in the Woods-Part II

 **Stan's POV:**

"So?! I don't give a shit about the media receiving a goddamn update about this!" My thirteen-year-old great-nephew roared towards my brother and I. This is the reaction I sort of was expecting, and I can understand why Dipper would wig out like this. Did it hurt, yes. But not once did I scream back at him, nor did Ford. Like I told the agents, the twins wouldn't go forward with it. Or, in this case, one of them.

When Dipper walked out of the Shack, Ford made an effort to go after him. I knew this family better than he did, and if someone was mad at a family member, it was best to give them space. Before my brother was out of the entry way of the kitchen, I grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at me. My expression spoke volumes, but I'd figure I'd speak verbally too, just incase Ford was too caught up with fixing this newly created mess.

"Just...give him time. He'll be back." Ford nodded in response, as we both sat down at the kitchen table again, in silence.

Mabel remained stationary in her seat, avoiding eye-contact with the two of us. She looked terrorized; she may have had another flashback from either her home or at the warehouse. Mabel is one to express her emotions; not with people at first. Dipper, on the other hand, always pushes his emotions to the side; he's never really open to share his feelings, unless something truly effects him. And this, I think get's to him a lot, but he just refuses to talk about it. Heh, reminds me of Ford; he'd never be willing to open up to me so easily.

I wanted to talk to Mabel, but I didn't want to press her too hard, in result of her running out of the room like her brother did. I'd just hope I don't word it stupid enough for her to avoid me for the rest of the day, cause that's what it looks like with Dipper at the moment. "M-Mabel, sweetie. I promise that this is nothing about receiving that money." From the corner of my eye, I see Ford nod in agreement, as he chimes in.

"Yes, we're only pursuing this because we want you two to have somewhat of a normal li-"

"I want to do it." She says suddenly, which catches both my brother and I off guard. She doesn't look up at Ford or I when she speaks, but her voice was clear as day. Ford and I glance at one another, making sure we understood what she said. I did not want to be the influence of her decision and neither did my brother.

"Say again, sweetie?" Ford says, clarifying if he heard what she said correctly.

"I want to do the press conference."

 **-=O=-**

 **Dipper's POV:**

Ankle deep from the remaining snow banks, I stomped my way through the woods. The high temperatures in this part of Oregon are usually in the mid-to-upper 40s; I'm really starting to miss the warm, summer temperatures. It was easy navigating through the woods; all the tree limbs are buried underneath the mountains of snow. The blizzard back in December caused many trees to be uprooted, and the river at "Gentle Waters" to freeze over. The frozen water stream is just as mezmorizing as it is in the summer. Mabel and I found this place last year when we were searching for a monster. We'd sit here and talk about our issues as our problems would get swept down the river. But the one problem that I wish would just wash away down the stream...could not.

I took a seat at the uprooted tree, and as I thought more about tomorrow the more angry I got. I'm so mad. No. I'm furious. Furious that my great uncles went ahead and did this. I have to face the _world_ tomorrow morning and share my story; my _personal_ story that I don't want anybody to know about. It's all about money; that's always the prime dominant in situations like this, and I'm honestly sick about it. The cause of my mother's death was about money...why does it always circle back to cash? Do Stan and Ford really think I care whether or not I get that damn money? I don't; I'd rather hide indoors like a wimp instead of facing those media casters tomorrow. I don't want to do this. I'm not going to do this. I'm _not._ I don't care how many times my uncles try to convince me that this is a good thing. It's _NOT_. And I'm not going forward with this.

I must have been outside at "Gentle Waters" for hours, as I try to get my thoughts together. Me, having developed the paranoia trait from my mother, I kept on hatching possible outcomes that could occur tomorrow. Some were just enough to make my blood boil to its peaking temperature; others didn't effect me too much. As much as I try not to think about these kinds of scenarios, I cannot seem to shake this bad habit from myself. Maybe it's just a phase and I'll possibly grow out of it. But why can't I do that now? Why do I always have trouble pushing things away? I'm usually good with keeping my thoughts and emotions bundled up inside, but lately I've been having trouble holding back. Things just seem really difficult nowadays, and I really don't know why.

The winter sky began to show hue's of dark blue; the day was ending. Moving the clocks back caused sunset to happen a bit after 4:00pm. I could not stay out here all night; the temperatures are still in the freezing digits; enough for snow showers to fall. Gravity Falls has brutal winters, and trust me, I know. As much as I did not want to go back to the Shack, I had to, or else a search warrant would be placed out to find me. Oh gosh, even thinking about that cause shivers to go through my spine. That was literally weeks ago, but it still feels like it was yesterday...

After stalling an extra fifteen minutes by the frozen lake, I decided to head back to the Shack. I'd head back up to the bedroom, where I'd be able to sit on my bed and stew in peace, without my Great Uncles intruding. Oh wait, crap; I forgot that Mabel and I share a room. And, I left Mabel alone at the Shack all day long. I bet Stan and Ford tried to convince her that doing the press conference was a good idea. Ugh; there I go again, Mr. Paranoid. But even if that is true, I won't be too surprised if she plans to talk about this with me. All I hope is if we do end up talking about it, she will let my opinion be spoken out.

 **-=O=-**

I made it back to the Shack, safely. No encounters with Mountain Lions or maniacs in the woods; just the looks of a beautiful winter sunset, cascading my silhouette on the snow banks. As much as I was annoyed with my great uncles, I was nervous that they'd try to stop me from heading up to my room. They would want me to sit down and talk about this with them, to make me understand why this was a benefit, not a disadvantage. Yeah, good luck with that. My listening ears have been shut off.

I entered the Mystery Shack and, just as I suspected, out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures stand up from the living room, simultaneously. I didn't even have to give them a look of disgust for them to know not to talk to me. I think they were more relieved on the fact that I made it back from the woods unharmed. One of the brothers did try to start a conversation with me, but I didn't even give them a chance. I quickly retracted upstairs to the bedroom where I knew I wouldn't be bothered by them for the remainder of the night.

Tomorrow was the day. The day that I am _forced_ to talk about everything that has happened, in order for them two downstairs to get their goddamn money. I don't care about the money from the government. I don't care about anything. And if I have to chain myself to my bedpost tomorrow throughout the duration of the press conference, I will do it. Dipper the Activist. Hey, that actually has a good ring to it.

The bedroom door was opened ajar as I peaked my head through the door-frame. My sister was laying on her cot, facing away from the door. Taken that she had fallen asleep, I quietly tiptoe inside and make my way to my side of the room. Just as I am about to take a seat on my bed, a tiny greeting was released from the other end of the room. "Hi Dipper."

I froze in place, holding my breath as if a weapon was pointed to my face and the burglar told me to hand over my money. I did not expect Mabel to be awake. Then again, Mabel has been having trouble going to sleep ever since her kidnapping. Even I have difficulty sleeping too at times. Those restless nights are usually us spending time together, trying to get through until dawn breaks. Once a while we'd fall asleep, but are instantly awoken to the sound of the other's distress. Sleep has not been our friend lately. "Oh,...hi Mabel." I reply, calmly.

"You've been gone awhile." Mabel said quietly, still turned facing the wall, adjacent to my side of the room. She was trying to make conversation with me, but I could tell in her voice she was apprehensive. She must have been, or is worried about something. I don't call her out on it just yet; I just got home, and I would like to just have a tiny bit of peace. I'm still angry; I'm just not showing it right now. "Where did you end up going?" She asks.

I flopped onto my bed staring up at the moldy spots on the ceiling, taking in everything that went on today. "I went to our hangout spot for a while. Just been thinking, is all." I was still frustrated with everything this morning. I don't want to do this tomorrow; I really don't. In fact, I don't even want to discuss what went on today; it could trigger my anger to let out. But, Mabel's my twin, and she knows when I vent, I'm not yelling directly at her. At least I think she knows.

The two of us sat on our own beds in silence. I was trying to ease my mind, thinking about all the fun times my sister and I had here this past summer, minus the whole Weirdmageddon event. After a while though, I hear movement from the opposite side of the bedroom; Mabel was changing her position, sitting up on her mattress. "Umm..." She says, grabbing my attention. I move my head towards her direction, waiting for her to speak. "...can I talk to you about something?"

Here it comes. The dreaded talk about tomorrow's event. In my head, I wanted to say "no", but I didn't feel like shooting my sister down so easily. I mean, who knows, maybe it won't be about that damn press conference. But I can't count my chicken's before they hatch. "I mean, I guess so." I hope that whatever my sister was going to say to me, it wouldn't be enough to set me off.

"So...after you left, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford started talking to me about the...you know..." Wow, that was just enough of juice to get me angry. I knew it. I fucking knew that them two would try and convince my sister to speak tomorrow. Stan is always a master of convincing, and I suppose he taught his brother how to do so, too. Sitting up from my bed, agitated, I look towards Mabel, angry.

"What, did Stan and Ford convince you to talk tomorrow?!" I say, beginning to shout.

"N-no." Mabel replies, taken aback from my outburst. My blood continued to boil. My emotions took control of the wheel, and I couldn't stop it.

"Is it about that damn, fucking claim from the government?!"

"No, Dipper. It's not." Mabel says, calmly. I get up from my bed and begin to head towards the door. Figuring Mabel was lying to me about our uncles putting her up to speaking tomorrow, I was going to go down to that living room and give them two a piece of my mind. I'm done hiding my feelings inside. Fucking done. "Dipper, where you going?" My sister says, alarmed of my actions.

"I'm not letting them two jackasses downstairs rule your decisions, Mabel! I'm gonna set things straight!" My hand grabbed hold of the doorknob, and I was all set to swing it open and race downstairs and yell at my uncles, until my sister stopped me.

"Dipper, I MADE MY OWN DECISION!" I stood frozen in place, not expecting that coming from my sister. My grip loosened from the doorknob, as I turn around and faced Mabel, confused and frustrated. I didn't even have to ask her to repeat her previous statement; she knew me too well. "I made my own decision. It wasn't forced by Stan or Ford. I thought about it, and...I think it's for the best."

Looking dumbfounded, I release the doorknob completely, letting all of my emotions take the wheel. My eyes felt hot and soar; like they were set on fire. My hands clenched in and out of fists, completely agitated. "Why? Why?! What makes you think sharing the story is going to make this whole thing better?" I shouted to her, feeling the need to punch something.

"Because-" She says, but I cut her off.

"I'm not speaking tomorrow. The world doesn't need to know about the whole situation, Mabel. I'm not speaking a word. And you shouldn't be either!" I say as I pace around on my side of the room. Something is wrong; I can't seem to get my emotions together. It feels like I'm having a mental breakdown and I have no control over it. What's wrong with me?!

"Can you please just listen to me, Dip? Let me explain." Mabel tries again.

...

 _"Can I please explain myself, son?" He asks me._

 _..._

 _"HELL NO! No matter what you say, nothing will change my mind..."_

 _..._

"HELL NO!" I roared, now getting into her face. She leaned back on her bed until her head was resting on the back-wall. She was getting scared. I didn't mean to do it; I just have no control over my body. Gosh this is just like when Bill took over my body during Mabel's sock opera last summer. The only difference was that no one took control of it. No one but my emotions. "Nothing you can say, or do can change my mind! Why should I even consider listening to you, _Frank?"_

"MASON!" She screamed upon hearing that name and smacking me right across my face, which actually brought me back into reality. Blinking a few times, registering what just went on, my anger began to subside. The aggravation, anger, and grief all just seeped away. The sting of the smack I received was making me clear of where I was; I was in Gravity Falls, with my Grunkles, Mabel, and all my friends. My mother's life was taken by that maniac, Frank. That mother-fucker was dead, permanently. As the sting began to subside, I began to look back towards Mabel; her eyes were red and puffy. She was shaking slightly and sniffling.

The previous outbursts were coming back, clear as day.

I called her by the killer's name.

 _Oh my gosh, why did I do that?!_

"M-Mabel, I'm...I'm so sor-" I attempted, but she cut me off when she suddenly hopped off her bed and embraced me tightly. I didn't return the hold; I was too in shock with what I uttered to her, let alone screaming at her in general. I'm not one to let out my emotions so easily like my sister is. But the warmth of her cotton sweater is what caused me to allow my water works to drip from my eyes. The sweater's fabric brought back a memory to when she was abducted; the sweater I wore was the only thing I had left of her.

 _..._

 _Feeling the yarn-work between my fingers made me feel that a part of her was still with me. Like, she was sitting right by me, shielding me with warmth and comfort._

 _..._

I'm too ashamed of my outburst to let my tears loose, full throttle.

I shouldn't even be given comfort after the way I treated her.

I'm such a jerk.

No...

I'm such as _asshole._

After a while of just standing there, Mabel begins to speak. "As much as you try and hide it, Dipper, you're hurting. I can see it, and so can everyone else." I close my eyes and begin to return the hug that I truly needed. Mabel was right, I am hurting. And as much as I try to keep my book closed, she always finds a way to pick the lock.

"Is it that obvious?" I mutter rhetorically in her sweater; she only tightens the grip.

"Honestly, Dipper, I think you _do_ want to speak. You have so much pain that has built up in your heart and on your mind. You can't keep on letting this stuff build up inside of you, Dipper; you can make yourself sick."

The embrace loosened as she pulls away and places her hands on my shoulders; Me being too ashamed to look at her face, I look down to the floorboards, trying to pull myself together. As I avoid eye contact with her, my eyes look upon her ankle; she was standing without her crutches. Her leg was a bit elevated from the floor and her bed was right behind her. At least if she lost her balance, her bed would catch her fall.

She places her hand inside her sweater as she lifts my head up and dries my eyes with her sleeve. I hated crying in front of other people, especially to my sister. I'm suppose to be the brave one out of the two of us. As she wipes away my tears, she gives me a sincere, soft smile."I already lost mom and that psychopath of a father...I don't want to lose you, too."

I didn't know what to say or how to respond. I tried to find words to speak with after a moment of silence, but my mouth just wasn't working properly. The more I thought about her words, the more accurate my sister truly was. I _was_ hurting. I didn't realize it until I fully analyzed what she was telling me. Lately I have been having difficulty hiding my emotions from my family members; I constantly have flashbacks and nightmares from both the murder house and Mabel's abduction. These instances have been becoming more frequent as the days continue, and I don't know if I am forming some type of PTSD, or what. Why can't I just live a normal life?!

"Can I tell you why I made the decision to speak?" Mabel asked after a while. As much as I hated hearing about that topic, I really did want to know her reason. I'm still convinced that her decision was influenced by Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, but it is possible that her answer could alter my sudden concluding thoughts.

Attempting to pull myself together once more, I nod my head in response, wiping away my remaining tears and avoiding eye contact with her. She sucks in a deep breath before telling me her decision. "Ever since the attack back home...I felt powerless." Astounded, I looked up from the floor and stare into her identical brown eyes.

"What do you me-" I began to inquire but she cut me off.

"I felt powerless when Frank would constantly hurt our family. I felt powerless when he would beat on you, when you took the blows for me. I felt powerless when he pulled...pulled that trigger...on mom. Powerless when he kidnapped me and threatened my life." Her words were speaking volumes. My anger thoughts were pushed to the side completely, as I took in every single word that she said. She continued on, even though she was beginning to choke on several words herself.

"...That night...when you came to save me...I felt powerless when he was trying to...trying to s-shoot you." Tears were falling from her eyes, but she continued forward, not even stopping to wipe them away. "I even felt powerless when he _pushed_ you out that window!" Yeah, I never seemed to be lucky up at Gideon's warehouse; I was pushed out of that same, goddamn window, twice!

Mabel continued on. "It wasn't until when he dropped his weapon on the floor did I feel a surge of strength. Pulling that trigger about four times on that...that psychopath...did I feel I was the dominant one in the pact. It took me a while to register what I had done, but when I saw you, bruised but alive, I knew I had ended the long fight that you and I had been facing."

My twin experienced more pain than I did. Between the two of us, she was the more scared, concerned, and frightened one. I'd always be there for her, helping her get through it, but ever since she was released from the hospital, I feel like I haven't been the same. And I probably am not. Her reason to speak gave a strong counter-offer, that was beginning to persuade my own thoughts. But I wasn't sure if it would be enough to fully change my opinion. She took in another deep breath before continuing.

"That's why I want to speak tomorrow; to show how the weak can gather the strength needed to fight back. We've been Frank's puppets and slaves for a long time; Yes, the physical pain is over, but the emotional scars won't heal as fast as the ones imprinted on our limbs. Our lives are never going to revert back to normal." Well, ain't that the truth; I would do anything to go back in time and prevent any of this to happen. But, I think after the whole Weirdmageddon incident, I don't think Blendin will be visiting this timeline anytime soon.

Mabel steps a bit closer to me and begins to show a smile; a truthful smile that neither one of us has seen in months. She was so determined to speak her mind tomorrow. But I don't know if I was; hell, I don't even have the courage that she's showing right now. "Instead, we can create our own normal; but the first step of doing that is, well...letting go. We shouldn't let our emotions build up so much like they just did. Nor should we let our emotions take over our lives. If we do, we'll miss out on the opportunities that'll come knocking on our door."

She places her hands upon my shoulders, never taking her eyes off mine. "Remember, Dipper, that you're not alone in this situation. You have me. And Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are more than willing to help us get through this...hell, they adopted us for pete's sake. And our friends will always have our backs. We're not alone."

Mabel is right. If I keep having these freak-outs and temper tantrums, letting the past control my life, I'm gonna miss it; just like I was gonna miss out on life if I took Great Uncle Ford's apprenticeship. What I administered downstairs in the kitchen earlier today was not in my control. Nor was it in control when I yelled at my sister not too long ago. My emotions know how to get the better of me and control my life. The thoughts of what could have happened still torture me in my head constantly, on a daily basis; both in my daydreams and in my nightmares. I have to work on this bad habit of mine. I need to learn how to control this, before my uncles or the school counselors recommend a therapist.

Mabel's reasoning did persuade my thoughts a little, but I still do feel uncomfortable telling my side of the story. It was tough enough to relive the events when Mrs. Lindy and Mrs. Starr wanted to learn the information back in Piedmont. It was tough to talk about it when I told Stan, Soos, and Ford, the night they came home from the ocean. It's even tough sometimes to discuss with my own twin sister.

The probability of me speaking tomorrow ranged in the low digits. But it was a possibility. Wiping away my leaky tears, I clear my throat before responding back to my sister, puffy-eyed. "Mabel, I can't promise that I'll participate in the press conference tomorrow. But I will promise I'll always be here for you, like how you are for me." She smiles at me sincerely, proud that she was able to help me through this.

I suddenly feel a twinge of remorse, thinking back to what I said to her; to what I _called_ her. "And Mabel...I'm _really_ sorry for yelling at you. I was...I was just-" I started, but Mabel placed her finger on my lips, silencing me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Dipper. Just like you told me; this hasn't been easy for either one of us. And don't worry about the press conference. It's your decision. And our uncles, or myself, will influence your decision. I love you, Dipper."

"I love you too, Mabel." I reply as I wrap my arms around her in a comforting hug. She returns it, as she rubs her hands up and down my back soothingly. I took in everything she told me, and a lot of it did make sense. I fully understand why she wants to do this tomorrow in front of the entire world. It truly takes guts to do that, and Mabel has developed it since going through this awful, scary experience. The two of us just stood there in the middle of the room, as I calmed myself down, fully coming back to Earth.

After a while, my twin and I separated within our embrace. I helped her become steady with her crutches as I thought back to the treatment I gave my great uncles this morning. It's not their fault that the media is so in depth with this entire situation. It's not Mabel's fault either. If it's anyone's fault, it's Frank's. Thinking back to this morning, I asked Mabel if I should make amends with the two elder gentlemen downstairs and she thought it was for the best. And honestly, after how I treated my family today, I needed all the love and support I could get.

 **-=O=-**

 **Ford's POV:**

Dipper returned to the Mystery Shack later on in the evening. A huge wave of relief unclenched the knots in my stomach when I saw him walk through that door. I was hoping that some time by himself would cause him to clear his mind and look at this situation realistically. But his facial expression still showed signs of disgust. He avoided eye contact with us and raced upstairs to his bedroom. I sighed as I sunk down in Stan's yellow armchair, trying to think of some solution that would benefit the young boy's feelings. Stanley kept telling me to give him time and I have...six hours. Now's the time to move and make him understand why we're pursuing this.

I look to my brother who was busy reading the Gravity Falls' funnies in the newspaper. He was taking his mind off of things while I constantly struggled to fix this mess. The press conference is scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9:00am, and so far, I have one child who wants to participate in it, and another child who did not want any part with it, and was trying everything he could to avoid the situation.

What can I do to make things _better_?

Shortly after the young boy retrieved upstairs, I started hearing his voice grow in anger. To me, it sounded like Mabel was trying to convince him to do the press conference with her. The tone in his voice grew agitated as the seconds ticked by, and I so badly wanted to race upstairs and tell him to stop and calm down. But every chance I had, my brother would stop me. Stanley claims that this has to run its course, but to me, it feels like this is taking a turn for the worse. Dipper's shouting shook the house, and caused swarms of butterflies to fly around in my stomach. I hated this feeling.

As time passed, Dipper's screaming had turned into quiet sobs. He broke down, and honestly, who could blame him? The two have been through so much since November, and nothing has been easy sailing. From Mabel's kidnapping up to this very moment, both twins have been having mood swings and temper tantrums. However, I feel Dipper has been experiencing this more frequently than his sister has; yes, Mabel was verbally and physically attacked by her father, but Dipper has been suffering mentally. I know what it is like to lose someone who's been by my side since day one. It's a horrifying, guilt-tricking, emotional experience, that no one should ever go through. It is going to take some time for everyone to heal. But Dipper just has to remember that he's not alone.

I looked back towards my brother, still reading through the comics strips in the newspaper. I just don't understand how he's all calm with this. I'm worried that the young boy will stop talking to us, just because we're pursuing this press conference tomorrow. All I'm hoping is that he'll have more of an open mind if Mabel shares why she is going forward with this.

"It got quiet up there..." I say to my brother, making conversation. He simply grunts in response, flipping through another section of the newspaper. I sigh aloud, looking down at my twelve fingers resting on my lap. I kept wondering what had happened upstairs, but I had to wait this out. And I hate playing the waiting game.

"Everything will work out." Stanley finally replies, now placing the newspaper on the kitchen table. I look towards him, eyebrows furrowed together.

"How can you be certain? He sounded pretty agitated up there." I reply back. My brother only shakes his head in response.

"Ford, siblings have arguments regarding certain things all the time. Things will work out in the end. I'm sure any second, Dipper will come down those steps and'll want to talk this through maturely."

"Are you sure?"

"Ford, I ain't sure about a lot of shit. But I am certain that the kid isn't gonna be mad at us forever."

About fifteen minutes passed by and the two of us moved on to different things to distract us. Stanley put on an episode of _Duck-tective_ while I jotted down some notes about what to expect during a press conference. As we were in depth with our tasks, we didn't even notice the thirteen-year-old boy come down the steps. It wasn't until he cleared his voice that we looked up at him. His face was bright red; eyes puffy. His hands were in his jacket pockets, as he sheepishly tried to avoid eye contact with us. Both my brother and I stood up in unison; Stanley turning off the television that way there were no distractions.

We weren't sure who should speak first. Better yet, we weren't sure if he was going to start yelling at us again, like he did this morning. But if he did decide that he still had some choice words with us, then we'll allow him to let out his anger anyway he could. We wouldn't stop him.

My brother was the first to speak towards the young boy. He crouched down so he was eye-level with him; I soon followed after. I'm still new with comforting others. I haven't been in this dimension in a long time, and I have so much to learn. "Dipper...I understand you're mad at us."

I nodded before chiming in with the conversation. But I had to make sure I picked my words wisely. "Yes. Upon making this decision, we both were just thinking long term."

"As a way to benefit this family." Stanley added in, before we would hear Dipper's side. "I understand if you feel we broke your promise, Dipper. But we're only doing what's best for all four of us."

The young thirteen-year-old took in a huge deep breath before voicing his opinion. "I'll never forgive all the trouble that Frank has caused for this family." I'll be honest, when he first started talking, I thought he said that he wasn't going to forgive us. I felt like I was gonna have a mini heart-attack. "...But I am ready to forgive you guys." Stan and I spread out our arms, inviting him in for a hug. Dipper, teary-eyed, sprints over into our embrace. I'm filled with relief that he is not mad at us anymore, and I'm sure that Stanley feels the same way as well.

After a while, Dipper leans out of the embrace, wiping a few loose tears away, before speaking. "Mabel gave me her reason to speak at tomorrow's press conference. Although it shifted my thoughts slightly, there is no guarantee that I will participate. I just hope you understand."

Stanley and I look to each other and exchange sincere smiles, before turning back towards the teenager. "We will not influence your decision, Dipper." I said after a moment.

"And, if we did step out of term, I'm pretty sure that I can speak for both of us," Stanley says as he glances towards my direction, "that we apologize."

"I appreciate your apology." Dipper said with a small smile. "I can't fix the mess that Frank caused back then...but at least I can fix this mess." Smiling at the young boy, we invite him in another hug, which he accepts. This day, although it started out on a bad foot, ended up on a good note. This kid has been through some trembling and scary moments throughout his life.

But the most important thing is that he doesn't have to face it alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Like I said, t** **hings will get more intense as we move forward with Part III, at the press conference. The third installment may come out by the end of November, but no promises. In my one class, I am able to just sit and write on my laptop and my professor really doesn't care. Hopefully you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in part III!**

 **-Williebadger618**


	3. Chapter 3

**AND I'M BACK! WOW! Hard to believe its been MONTHS since I updated this story! I have had one hell of a school year at my brand new college, so that was part of the reason why I have been MIA lately. I know many of you have been requesting an update, and thankfully, the update is finally here. I hope you have enjoyed the first two sections of _Tallest Pines in the Woods_. Part III takes place at the Gravity Falls Town Hall for the press conference. So, let's get a move on!**

 **Stay tuned at the bottom for an important Author's Note.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Tallest Pines in the Woods-Part III

 **Mabel's POV:**

 _My head was in-between my knees. My hands were clasped together so tight that I lost all the feeling from my fingers. It's not just from the level of frostbite I have received. So many bullets that were fired between both my brother and my kidnapper were flying through the room, and I was trying my best to protect myself from the shots as best as possible. Although I tried to save myself from these life killers, I couldn't do anything about the bomb-stick. If I let go, it would be over for me. If I make one move, I was done for. I'm very thankful that Dipper found me and was doing anything in his power to defeat the mental maniac, and save me from this ticket to death. But the way this fight was currently undergoing, I don't think I will be heading home tonight._

 _For a moment, the shots ceased. Deep breaths filled the room, as the howling of the wind outside from the blizzard continued, never showing signs of slowing down. Reluctantly, I lifted my head a tiny bit, looking at what was happening between my brother and my kidnapper. Across the room stood my twin, who had his weapon pointed right at Frank, but something was stopping him from pulling the trigger, ending this horrific nightmare. At first, I was confused as to why Dipper wasn't doing anything. But when my eyes caught the gaze of the man who was towering above me, it all made sense._

 _"Fire, Dipshit. Go ahead... **fire**." Frank said in that menacing, villainous, sinister voice he had that always scared me shitless. That's the same tone he used when he abused Dipper and I back in our home in Piedmont. I saw Dipper lower his weapon, shaking his head in denial. I never took my eyes off of my brother. "I dare you." _

_"I'm not going to purposely hurt my sister, jackass." My brother responded. That's when I saw Frank turn around briefly to look at me as I cowered in fear, unsure of what to do. I looked up into his eyes and saw a wicked smile appear on his face. He had a plan._

 _He turned around and faced Dipper again while hearing him let out a snicker. His one hand was in front of his body while his other hand reached behind his back pocket and began to slowly pull something out; most likely a weapon. "Oh man, I didn't see her there," Frank stated in the most fake sincere tone he could create, lying right through his teeth. "oh well..." As fast as lightning, he turned around completely and pointed his weapon right at me, armed._

 _"...Looks like I'll have to be the one to do it." Frank stated. I was screwed. I gasped in fear, quickly trying to think of a way to escape and defend myself. But I had absolutely no options up for consideration. I couldn't run because I was shackled. I couldn't feel my hands; more so my entire body. I kept having to make sure that I was still holding on to that damn bomb-stick, or it was bye-bye life as I knew it._

 _Wait. The bomb!_

 _There was a chance._

 _And I was willing to take it._

 _There wasn't enough time to think it through. I had to act fast before my window of opportunity closed for good. This was a chance to end the maniac's life forever and to save my brother's life._

 _The perfect opportunity...but the ultimate sacrifice._

 _"I'm sorry, Dipper." I whispered through my tears before I used the remaining strength I had in my body, and chucked the bomb stick right at Frank. Time itself felt like it died as the armed bomb went off, surging everything around in a ball of fire. The last glimpse of life itself showed Frank flying through the air in the opposite direction from me, and Dipper in utteral tears and disbelief. I saw him try to get to me; to pull me out of the fire. To try and save me. But it was too late._

 _This was my choice._

 _The last thing I heard was the blood-curdling scream of my twin brother, endlessly calling my name._

 _-=O=-_

 _I opened my eyes slowly, only to be surrounded in nothing but a white scenery. I attempted to sit up until it hit me; I could move freely. I wasn't restrained by the shackle in wherever I was tethered in. My body was no longer freezing; the pain in my fingers from all the frostbite was gone. For a moment, I felt fantastic being able to move around and feel comfortable in my shooting star sweater. There were no weapons being pointed at me. No threats. No bruises. No pain._

 _But, no Dipper._

 _The thought of Dipper not being here with me brought me to a brief cycle of tears until I realized that he survived the blast. He deserved to live after everything that has happened between us; after every selfish thing I did. He deserves his life more than I do. I wiped my tears away and stood up, while I began to walk around, in hopes to find something or someone._

 _I couldn't tell though if I was dead or not. I know those who die receive a halo and wings. I didn't know if I had those two features the angels received. Heck, I didn't even know if I was in Heaven. Maybe I was in boarderline between Heaven and Hell. Where was I?_

 _"Hello?" I shouted, in hopes someone could hear me and help me out. I better not run into Bill Cipher in here. Wait, wouldn't he be in Hell if he was dead? I mean, after all the cruel things he's caused in Gravity Falls and to my family and all of the residents of the town, he should've had a one-way express ticket to that place._

 _Wait...I committed some selfish acts with my Grunkle Stan and my brother gave up almost everything for my sake. Would that cause me to go to Hell as well?_

 _Maybe that unicorn was right after all...maybe I am a bad person._

 _I continued to walk around this unknown place, unable to find anything. I felt tears beginning to surface from my eyes, as I wiped them away. I hate the feeling of being alone. Always have, always will. I suffered it through the days I was separated from my brother, both during Weirdmageddon and the kidnapping. And now, not knowing where the hell I was, I was going through separation anxiety all over again._

 _My emotions got the best of me as I sunk back down onto the ground, placing my head into my hands, full-on crying. I was too embarrassed of myself to even enter sweater town. My thoughts of being a horrible person were eating away at me, as I went through every single memory I could think of. I couldn't stop; it was though there was a broken video recorder playing in my mind. I could see all the images of events that I went through up to this moment. Every bad seed just made me cry harder._

 _Through my tears, I spoke out once more, hoping that someone could help me. "I'm sorry for everything...". I desperately needed someone to help me. "I am a horrible person..."_

 _"How could you say that about yourself?" a voice spoke out from a distance. Upon hearing this voice, I briefly stopped crying, moving my hands away from my face. I wiped away some tears as I looked around, trying to find the individual who spoke out._

 _"H-Hello?...Who's t-there?" I stuttered, a bit frightened._

 _"You do not have to be afraid, Mabel." The voice said as it got closer and more distinctive. I have heard this voice before, but not in a long time. It was way too feminine to be any of my Grunkles or my twin's. I just couldn't figure out who it could be. Eventually, my eyes locked onto a figure, that was beginning to develop in this white place. The figure started as a small blur; almost as if it were a blob of ink on a clean canvas. The figure continued to become bigger and darker, taking the form of a silhouette, but I still couldn't tell who it was. I stood up from the ground, squinting my eyes to decipher who this visitor was. _

_I took a guess. "Mom?"_

 _It seemed as if I have unlocked the password as the black silhouette turned into a woman who was in my life for the past thirteen years. She wore a creamy-white dress with a floral design sewn in it. Her long brown hair draped between her shoulders, as her halo sparkled like it was the North Star on a crystal clear night. Her wings eased, as she knelt down in front of me, placing her warm, gentle hands onto my shoulders. "Hello, my Mabel-cakes."_

 _That was all it took for me to lunge forward and embrace my mother in the tightest hug I could muster. It felt truly amazing to see her again, for the first time since her death. I saw her once in my dream the night I awoke in the hospital, but only for a mere twenty seconds, yet it still felt like an eternity. For a few moments, I cried into her dress as she held me safely in her arms, cooing me as if I were a newborn. I was just so thankful that she was here with me again. I never wanted to let go._

 _After some time, my sobbing subsided once more, as I pulled away from her. The sweet, genuine smile that was on her face, never diminished. I knew I needed answers as to where I was and how I got here. But more importantly, why my mother decided to pay me a visit._

 _Wiping away some remaining tears and sniffling a bit, I begin the conversation. "Mom...it's so great to see you again! I've missed you so much!"_

 _"It's great to see you too, honey. I miss you and your brother so much as well. You've had quite an adventure, huh?" She said as she strokes my hair. Wow, I guess the legends are true; angels really do see what happens from above._

 _I sniffle again. "Yeah...but I'm so thankful it's over." I respond, adding on a light-hearted laugh. "Mom?"_

 _"Yes, sweetie?"_

 _"Where am I?" I ask, trying to gather some answers. "Am I dead?"_

 _"Oh, no Mabel. You're very much alive. You're just sleeping, is all." She explained._

 _"So...me sacrificing myself for Dipper was-" I asked trying to connect the dots, but only for her to finish my train of thought._

 _"Yes, a dream."_

 _"It felt more like a nightmare though." I retaliate, despite me actually going through that just a few weeks ago. That wasn't the first time I had a dream like that; there were many times I was thrown in a similar scenario, and I sacrificed myself in order for my brother's life to be spared. Many times, these kinds of nightmares were ones I would jolt awake when I died in the dream. I'd panic and try to catch my breath, but also try to be as quiet as possible for Dipper's sake. He's suffered a lot since I've been kidnapped. I don't want to add on more stress to him._

 _"It was a nightmare, Mabel." My mom clarified as I looked up at her. "But I pulled you out of it before it caused you to wake up. I brought you here, so I could talk to you in your mindscape." Wow, I didn't know angels had the power to do such a thing. I knew when my mother died, she would become a guardian angel over Dipper and I, but I never knew those deceased could have the power to do this. _

_It was starting to make sense. I wasn't dead, nor was I in Heaven. I just never thought that my mindscape though would be this...blank. I mean, I guess it makes sense since I have been through a lot the past few months; I'm not the same girl I was when I visited my Grunkles last summer in Gravity Falls. I look at the facial features of my mom's face. Whatever she had to discuss with me must be serious; her smile disappeared. "What do you need to talk to me about?"_

 _"Why do you think you're a bad person, Mabel?" Can angels read thoughts because I swear she read mine. I wanted to play it off and deny it; I haven't even had this conversation with Dipper, and we mostly tell each other everything. The past few months though have been rough and with the way he's been taking things now, I don't know if I should ever have this discussion with him. Even if I did play it off, my mom could see right through my lies, just like Dipper can. There was no choice in hiding my feelings anymore. It had to come off my chest eventually._

 _"Well...over the summer, Dipper sacrificed about everything for me, and I gave him nothing in return. Dad...dad began to abuse us and every smack I received just made me feel like I was being punished for being so selfish. Being kidnapped was probably the ultimate punishment when he threatened to kill me multiple times. With all that has happened, I feel like I caused everything. My actions...my careless actions..." I couldn't say any more without the tears spilling out of my eyes again. My mom picked me up from my waist and hoisted me onto her lap, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. I looked down onto my lap, too embarrassed of myself to look up at her._

 _"Mabel, sweetie, that is farther from the truth!" She said as she held me close. "You did nothing wrong. Yes, your brother has given up a lot for you over the summer, but that doesn't make you a bad person. He did it because he loves and cares about you so much. He always makes sure that you're okay."_

 _I took my hands to my face and wiped my ongoing tears, still feeling awful about all my actions. "But, I can't keep doing that to Dipper, mom. The one thing I learned over the summer is that I can't expect everyone to follow what I want. I've done it way too many times when he and I were away in Gravity Falls."_

 _"It's nothing to be ashamed of Mabel." My mom replies, still holding me in the embrace. "You're young. People make mistakes. You've clearly learned from your actions and every day, I watch you try to improve yourself little by little." She takes her one arm away from the embrace and gently places it under my chin, causing me to look up at her eyes. "Change doesn't happen overnight, honey. You and Dipper are both going through a lot. The important thing to remember is that you're going through these challenges with your built-in best friend. He's always there for you, and you'll always be there for him. Especially now."_

 _A faint smile appeared on my face, thinking of all the times I was there for Dipper throughout the past several months. However, the smile was short lived when the thoughts of what occurred a few weeks ago resurfaced into my memory. "But, what about everything dad did to Dipper and I? Did I do something to cause him to..." I say, yet frightful to finish the sentence._

 _My mother shakes her head in denial. "Mabel, I promise you that neither one of you did anything to affect the change in your father's behavior. I swear on my grave."_

 _Now curious, I decide if I can try and gather some answers from her. "Mom...if neither Dipper or I caused dad to go off the deep end...what did?" I'll be honest, I never truly knew the real reason behind it all. Prior to getting abused, my brother and I were noticing a change in our father's behavior. But we never knew the true reason why his entire personality changed. I look up at my mother, who was hesitant to tell me the reason. I knew that she knew. After biting her lip and exhaling a deep sigh, she looked at me, brushing my hair away from my face._

 _"Oh, honey...you deserve to know the truth." She looked into my eyes, unprepared to tell me the reason. "You and your brother both know that your father lost his job at the Piedmont I.T. Unit, due to the company branch being sold to San Fransisco branch." I nodded in response as she continued. "Your father begged for his job back and even had an interview with the manager down in San Fransisco. But for a reason that I am not at all clear on, they didn't give him the job, even though he had 15 years of experience in the Piedmont branch."_

 _I was confused again. "What does he losing his job lead into him hurting us?"_

 _My mother continued. "Well, remember, I was a stay-at-home mom, trying to get a degree online for psychology, while your father would manage the bills, store up money for food and trips, and items for school for both you and Dipper. The two of us always made sure that your brother and yourself were taken care of. But with no money coming in with him being unemployed and have it being spent on my classes and for you two, was biting at him tooth and nail. I told him to keep getting his name out there and set up interviews, but..." She trailed off, figuring I knew the rest._

 _"Oh..." I didn't know what to say..._

 _"The arguments the two of us had always ended with either a smack to the face or him just leaving the house, not coming back for a while. And whenever you two were brought up into a fight...he was more determined to let his anger out at both you and Dipper. I begged him endlessly to leave you two alone..but my pleas fell on deaf ears." Tears were beginning to escape her eyes; it was tough for me to hold them back as well. The thought of reliving the painful memories must have been truly hard for my mother._ _I didn't want her to keep going but she continued forth. "That's when I decided to send you two away for the summer, so you guys could get a break from the fighting and the hitting. I was aware of some of the 'crimes' your great uncle Stan has 'committed', but I knew he was the best option for you two to be with, while I would try and settle things with your father."_

 _"I guess it really didn't work out, huh?" I ask, thinking about everything that has happened from the time Dipper and I returned home, to being lead out by officers the night our lives changed forever. My mom didn't even have to respond back to my inquiry; her face said it all. After a brief moment of silence, I spoke out once more, curiously. "Are you mad at me for...finishing the job?"_

 _She knew exactly what I was talking about. "Absolutely not, Mabel-cakes. If anything, I couldn't be any prouder of you. You fought through the pain to save your brother from dying. That's the least selfish act you ever did, and I'm sure Dipper is absolutely grateful for your bravery. He's lucky to have you as a sister."_

 _I lean into my mother once more, wrapping my arms around her with another faint smile appearing on my face. "I love you, mommy." I say as a few tears dripped from my closed eyes once more. She returns the embrace, squeezing me in comfort._

 _"I love you too, sweetie." She replies. I'm glad that my mom found a way to talk to me in my mindscape. Learning how she felt regarding everything and understanding why my father changed into the dangerous man we all feared, was very helpful. I actually have an idea as to what I plan to say now, regarding my father and the attacks, at the press conference. This was really helpful, and I am grateful to have spent this time with my mom. "Mabel..."_

 _"Yeah?" I say as she removes her arms around me and places them on top of my shoulders. When I looked up at her, she had that serious look on her face again. Uh oh._

 _"I must warn you about tomorrow..."_

 _Confused once more, I questioned her statement. "What do you mean? What's gonna happen tomorrow?"_

 ** _"Mabel..."_** _A voice echos throughout the mindscape. I look around to find where this new voice came from until I caught a glimpse of my deceased mother. Her figure was starting to flicker like a light-bulb about to lose power. I jolted back in fright off of her lap, not knowing what was happening. But then, I recalled my body flickering the same way my mother is, when Dipper, Soos, and I went into Grunkle Stan's mind. My body was starting to wake up._

 _My mother was going to disappear any second. She stands up from the ground as I call out to her, hoping she could stay a few extra minutes to tell me. "Mom, wait! What about tomorrow?!"_

 ** _"Mabel..."_** _the masculine voice rings out once more as I beg my mom to stay. But this voice was more powerful and determined to get my attention. My mother's time was up. She waved goodbye to me as I tried to get her to talk about the warning. I begged for her to stay..._

 _"Mom wait! Tell me!_

 _But she couldn't hear me..._

 _"Wait! Please don't go!"_

 _She was gone..._

 _"Mommy!"_

* * *

 **January 6, 2013**

 **8:00 am**

"MOMMY COME BACK! TELL ME!"

"Mabel, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" the voice of my brother rings through my ears as I felt the tense grip of his hands placed around my shoulders. I felt my body shake as my eyes began to blink rapidly. I jolted upright in a sitting position, startled out of my mind while trying to catch my breath. I look around the attic bedroom briefly, sending mental reminders that I was in Gravity Falls with my family and that everything was fine.

As I take a couple of minutes to breathe and take in my surroundings, my mind goes blank. For a second, I couldn't remember why I was screaming for my mother in the first place. I closed my eyes tight, trying to remember what kind of dream I had, or if I even had one. The more my body woke up, the less I was remembering. What I recalled was talking to someone who was dressed all in white, but I couldn't remember if it was mom. What if it was just all a fantasy? Yeah...I probably just had a daydream. That was all.

Still unsure of myself, I innocently look up and face my identical twin brother. He hovered over my bedside, unsure of what to do. His hands were at his side respectfully as I observed his outfit of the morning. Dipper's hair was slicked back with gel and dressed in a blue-colar shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. His tie hung around his neck, unmade; he never learned how to tie one. Dipper seemed as if he were about to sweat through his nice dress shirt; he looked as scared as the night of the murder.

After a moment of observation, I speek out to him, puzzled. "You okay, bro?"

Dumbfounded and astonished, he shakes his head in disbelief. "I should be asking you that question, Mabel." Dipper retaliated in a concerned, yet pissy tone. I didn't call him out on it because he has had these moments before. Ever since Dipper rescued me from the warehouse, he's been having mood swings; sometimes, uncontrollable. The endless flashbacks and nightmares he's had, has taken a toll on him. He's well aware of it too, and he doesn't want to keep going through it; he tries to control his emotions and attitudes, but sometimes, they're just left loose. Many times, he doesn't even realize he's doing it. "You were the one who was squirming in your bed and screaming at the top of your lungs, not me."

See, attidue difference. But like I said, I'm not going to call him out on it. Especially at 8:00 in the morning.

"I...I was?" I asked, taking my eyes off from him and thinking back to what I was screaming about...to what dream I had. "What...what was I screaming for?

Dipper bit his lip. He seemed to clam up real fast after I asked that question. But, because he doesn't like hiding things from me, he told me. "You were...you were screaming for mom."

I was screaming for mom? Why was I...

 ** _~Flashback to Dream~_**

 _..._

 _The figure continued to become bigger and darker, taking the form of a silhouette, but I couldn't tell who it was. I stood up from the ground, squinting my eyes to decipher who this visitor was._

 _I took a guess. "Mom?"_

 _..._

 _"Oh, honey...you deserve to know the truth. Your father-"_

...

 _"Mabel...I must warn you about tomorrow..."_

 _..._

 ** _~End of Flashback to Dream~_**

I remembered now! Everything! Everything up to that warning that I never got a chance to hear. The dream was more illusive than realistic, but damn did it feel real. As my memory jogged, I wanted to tell Dipper everything, but I am afraid that anything related to what happened three months ago will only add onto his stress and anger. My Grunkles and I have decided to not talk much about what has happened since November when he is around, because we want him to get well again. The murder and the kidnapping have hurt him and left scars; emotionally, mentally and physically.

Although I wanted to tell Dipper about the encounter, I decided not to. Instead, I had played it off that I had a dream that I saw mom before she went to Heaven, and she was trying to tell me something that would happen the next day, but never got a chance to. I looked right into his identical green eyes when I told him the lie, and although he seemed skeptical about it, he acutally bought the story.

"Hmmm...alright. As long as you're okay." He said at the end. I nodded in response and he left the room, giving me some space so I could get ready for the press conference.

I am not one to lie; I don't like lying. But I didn't really want to go through Dipper's mood swings so early in the morning. Besides, there is a lot on my plate this morning; I'm speaking to the entire world about what happened in my former little home. The press conference was in a bit less than an hour and I was starting to get nervous about it. But with that nervousness, I felt confident about what I was going to say. Although I know the truth, I have to tell the media what I was told; the "real" reason why my father turned against his own family. But I'm doing this for my brother and for my mom, and for the reason I gave Dipper last night; to show how the weak can gather the strength to fight back. And most importantly, to let go of the pass.

I don't want these two incidents to hold me back from succeeding in school, and I'm sure Dipper feels the same way. He doesn't want to keep suffering, which is why I wish he was going to speak today. But I've learned to respect his decisions and not persuade him from changing his mind. I just wanted him to understand my point of view. And I really hope he does.

I think he does.

Right?

* * *

 _ **8:30 am**_

The four of us scrambled into Stan's El Diablo, better known as the Stanley Mobile, where we took in pursuit to the Gravity Falls Town Hall. Traveling down the pavement, both my inner feelings of confidence and apprehension shared the stage. Although I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to say regarding my former father's life, I knew I wanted to speak my mind and let everything loose; I didn't even care if I would cry on stage. I wasn't doing this for Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford to receive the grant money from the Government. I wasn't doing this to get attention. I was doing this because I want my message directed to the town and to the world to speak volumes. Am I completely comfortable with sharing my story? No. But after what I have experienced-what _we_ have experienced-I think, should be stated.

Both my brother and I have been hurting and emotionally healing ever since the attack back in our house in Piedmont. The past several months have _not_ been easy, and with everything that has happened recently...thing's are just not the same anymore. Dipper, I feel, has been dealing with this harder than myself. I was the victim of assault and kidnapping, yet he risked his life to save mine in a _blizzard._ He put his own life at risk when taking the majority of the hits and blows for my sake. He's been having more nightmares than I have. Honestly, I think he is developing a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and I'd hate to see him end up in therapy if he continues with these blow-ups and episodes.

All I hope is that after today, all four of us can start moving forward and keep the past behind us.

The car inched closer towards the Town Hall; it was almost time for the press conference to start, and I really am hoping for a good outcome. I glance over towards my brother, who was sitting next to me, looking out the window. I could tell he was nervous; the small pit stains were a good clue. I look down at his hand that was resting on the seat as I reached over and took hold of it. Dipper turned towards my direction, sending me a faint smile as he returned the hold, giving me a gentle squeeze. Hopefully, the news wouldn't bombard us with a bunch of questions and that after today, the media will actually leave us alone.

Pulling into town, I could see another sea of newscaster vehicles parked out front of the Town House. Looking out the car window, I saw familiar faces that I knew from the back of my hand; Lazy Susan, The Gleefuls, Wendy and her friends, Soos, and even Candy and Grenda's families. I wanted nothing more than to run up to my girlfriends and embrace them in a hug, but Grunkle Stan wanted all of us to lay low, for the sake of being seen from the media. When we arrived this morning, my grunkles were able to pull a few strings and somehow, got Mayor Tyler to let us park in the back lot. The back lot was only used for important people and for security purposes. The only person I've heard who was allowed to park in this space was former Mayor Befufflefumpter, and he was old.

In the back of the Town Hall, we were met by Mayor Tyler, Sherrif Blubs, Deputy Durland, and the government agents; apparently, the agents came to the Shack yesterday morning. They patiently waited for all of us as we all climbed out of the car; me taking a bit of time due to my broken leg; gosh, I can't wait for this thing to come off. Dipper helped me out of the car, having my crutches all set for me to grab, as Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford approached the five gentlemen and exchanged greetings, shaking hands with the powerful individuals. We stood behind the two, just wanting to get inside the Town Hall before someone with the media spotted us back here. With Blubs and Durland leading the way, we all went inside the back door, leading to the stage.

 ** _8:45 am_**

As the seconds ticked by, the volume within the audience increased. From behind the closed curtain, I could hear the sounds of tripods being set up, and the newscaster's beginning the live broadcast. The agents were telling us that television stations from all over the country planned to come to this event, as well as the residents from Gravity Falls. I was told that newscasters came from all over the United States, such as Florida, California, and even Pennsylvania. As time continued to pass by, my nerves were growing a bit more, but my confidence level never decreased.

While Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were making some last-minute adjustments to the stage, and the agents talking to Stan and Ford regarding what was expected this morning, Dipper and I sat behind the curtain, preparing for the longest hour of my life. In my head, I kept on telling myself what I wanted to say this morning in front of the whole world, but I also wanted to make sure that my speech would answer many questions the media had. I had no written form or outline with what I wanted to talk about today. I had no visual aids or powerpoint slides. Nothing but the memories engraved in my mind, never fading.

Just before showtime, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford came up to the two of us, crouching down so they were eye-level with us. Stan placed his hands on my lap and Ford came and put a supporting arm around my brother. I took a glance at Stan's watch...8:51 am...nine minutes to go.

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked.

"We want this morning to go as smoothly as possible. Do you know what you plan on saying today?"

"I'm going off by my memories. Nothing was written down. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Mabel." Grunkle Ford replied to me. " I know that it's only been weeks since...everything happened...and I know that you and your brother are still healing."

"Sweetie," Grunkle Stan said to me. "be prepared to get bombarded with a lot of questions from both the citizens of the town and from the media newscasters. Ford and I can tell Sheriff Blubs to make an announcement before you go out there, to keep questions at a minimum. Would you like that?"

"But...won't that show a sign of weakness?" I ask, only to receive questionable facial expressions from my Grunkles.

"What do you mean, Mabel?"

"I mean, if we tell Blubs to keep questions at a minimum, wouldn't that..." I say as I try to gather my thoughts. The time ticking closer to 9:00 was really starting to get to me. I sucked in a deep breath before finishing my sentence. "I just don't want to come out as weak if I end up stepping down from the podium if I get asked a lot of questions."

Ford and Stan look at each other for a moment before looking back at me, giving me a confident answer in return. "Mabel," Great Uncle Ford begins, "you volunteered to speak to the world this morning. That's a lot of strength and courage I see if you ask me." Grunkle Ford stated.

"My nerdy brother is right, pumpkin." Grunkle Stan says. "You and Dipper both know how my brother and I can easily knock the lights out if anyone were to harm you two again. But stepping in front of those cameras, telling the world your story, that's the most amazing courage of all. You won't be labeled as weak, Mabel. You're far from weak. We will always be here for you."

I sent my great uncles a soft smile as I nodded in response and invited them for a quick embrace. I understood where both of them were coming from; both of them have looked out for me and have done everything in their power to protect Dipper and I from ever getting hurt again. The two of them have and always will be there for my brother and I, which is why I look up to them as a great father figure...better than Frank ever was.

As I released my great uncles from the embrace, I let them know that they can tell Sheriff Blubs to make that announcement. With the two of them going to the officer, my brother places his hand on my shoulder, which causes me to turn and look at him. "Mabel, no matter what happens today, I just want you to know how proud I am of you." I smile at him as he continues forward. "I know I have been having anger issues lately, but I can't help but apologize for not participating with you this morning. I feel like I'm letting you down." His gaze turns to his lap as he avoids eye contact with me, but I take it as an opportunity to pull him in for a comforting hug.

He doesn't accept it at first, even though his one hand is still on my shoulder. "Dipper, you've never let me down. Don't beat yourself up over this. This was my decision, Dipper; I chose to speak this morning. I'm not dissapointed in you, nor was I ever. It's okay." It takes Dipper a moment, but he accepts the embrace fully and wraps his arms around me tight. We remain like that for a few moments before I release the hold and wipe away some of his tears that had let loose.

Sherriff Blubs, and my great uncles, come from behind the red curtain, informing me that it was time for the press conference. I nodded in response as he went back out to the front of the stage, getting ready to make the announcement. Dipper and I stand up; my brother helping me to my crutches. He walks me to the curtain, making sure I was steady on my feet. Him and our Grunkles were going to be sitting in the front row of the conference hall, watching me speak. But before he departed from my side, I take his hand and looked at him until we made direct eye contact.

I then stated the two words he has told me since the night the gunshots rang loose back in our former Piedmont home. "No Goodbye."

"...No Goodbye." He repeats, giving my hand one final squeeze before releasing it. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford wished me final remarks of good luck and quietly left backstage, making it to their seats. Once the three left me, thats when it all sank in. That's when I knew I was about to speak to millions of people, worldwide. That's when I knew, it was my time to share my story.

There was no going back now.

The audio feedback that released from the microphone echoed within the Town Hall. I could hear the sound of Sheriff Blubs clearing his voice, getting ready to speak to the millions of people tuning into their television screens. As I heard Sheriff Blubs about to speak into the microphone, that's when it hit me; I was only seconds away from facing the world. I was only seconds away from sharing my story. I was seconds away from the toughest hour I'd ever have to live through.

I sucked in another deep breath, and looked up to the ceiling. There were many audience members sitting out in that town hall, but the one who was the most important, was my mother. Warning or not, I had to do this. For my family...for her.

 _I'm gonna make you proud, mom._

 **-=O=-**

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Sheriff Blubs greeted into the microphone as the audience of both media casters and residents from Gravity Falls silenced their voices and tuned into the announcement. From behind the curtain, the noise of photographs perked my ears up and a few multimedia individuals were whispering to the cameras as the live broadcasts began.

I can't believe I'm about to do this...

"Thank you for coming this morning. Welcome to the Gravity Falls Town Hall. Hopefully today, most of your lingering questions regarding the Pines murder story will be answered." The sheriff stated. Did he really have to word it like that? Now my stomach was receiving butterflies.

"Before we begin, I do have a message to relay from Mr. Stanley Pines; please keep in mind that the family is still healing, especially the young children. He requests that you keep both flash photography and questions to a minimum. Security will not hesitate to remove you from the premesis if you do not oblige." Okay, well that little request made me feel a bit better; Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford did want to make this morning go as smooth as possible.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, I now would like to welcome to the stage, Miss Mabel Pines." As my que announced through the Town Hall, I saw the fingers of Deputy Durland move the curtain wide enough for me to step through with my crutches. The second I emerged from backstage, everyone in the crowd, including my whole family, had risen from their seats, giving me a standing ovation. I was completely in shocked; that was something truly unexpected.

I smiled as I was assisted up to the podium by the two town officers. Once I felt I was steady enough, I placed my cructches next to the side of the podium, as I tried to place some weight onto my ankle; I only had a few days left of this cast until I was transferred onto a walking boot.

As I sent faint smiles and waved a bit to the audience, the crowd began to calm down and sit back down on the chairs and benches. I saw some flash photography being taken while some cameras were zooming into my face from afar. I guess now is a better time to talk to everyone than never.

"Heh...well, thank you all for that warm welcome." I stated into the microphone, where a brief appluase errupted through the building again. When the clapping diminished once more, I began my speech.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen who are present in this town hall, and to those who are watching all around the world. I am Mabel Pines; the 13-year-old survivor of the vicious, brutal attacks administered by Francis Arnold Pines; the man I use to call my father."

 **Dipper's POV**

Damn...Mabel has hell of a lot of courage to step up on that stage this morning and talk to everyone around the world. I don't even have the strength to do what she's doing right now. I could tell she was nervous, but she was determined to continue forward with the press conference, and answer some of the questions the media plans to throw out to her.

Mabel's speech lasted about twenty minutes long. Throughout these twenty minutes, she went into detail about Frank, and the change he underwent the months leading up to the murder. She explained the courage our mother expressed to keep my sister and I safe from Franks blows, and how she sacrificed her life to save ours. She stated how we were put into foster care, and how Soos became our temporary custodian. She even went into her kidnapping experience; boy, that gave me chills.

Throughout her entire speech, I was brought to tears. It wasn't because I was currently reliving everything, but...who am I kidding; of course that's the reason.

"I don't know what to expect in the future, but as I continue on my path, at least I won't be traveling it alone. Thank you." And with that, I stood up again and applaud for my brave sister. It didn't take too much long for Stan and Ford to follow my actions, as well as the majority of the townspeople and several newscasters. With the amount of courage Mabel just administered to the entire world, why wouldn't she receive a second standing ovation? She deserved this. She earned it.

Once the clapping of hands diminished and everyone began to return to their seats for the second time, the inquires began to run loose througout the town hall.

Some of the questions were just follow up and clarifications from parts of Mabel's speech. Some were theories and rumors that newscasters wanted her opinions on; she was quick enough to put those to rest. As these questions continued, I could tell that Mabel was getting tired and did not want to do the press conference anymore. But I knew that she wanted to continue; she didn't want to quit yet.

But there was this one newscaster who just _wouldn't_ let up. And boy, did he make my blood boil.

This man belonged to the Boston News in Massachusettes. He was a young adult whose black hair was slicked back and was put together with a suit and tie. He sat in the front row and looked intimidating. And by the sound of his voice, he surely came out intimidating.

"Mabel, do you mind if we go back to your kidnapping for a few minutes?" the gentleman asked as he moved his microphone towards her direction. Flash photopgraphy began to pick up.

"Umm, I suppose so." Mabel replied into her microphone.

 _Flash_

"In your speech, you mentioned that you were injured by a mountain lion and your brother left you to receive help. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Mabel replied.

 _Flash_

"I find it very interesting that after the moment your brother left you, your father emerged from the bush behind the tree you were sitting at, and took you away. Who's to say that your brother and your father were in comeuppance with each other?" The man said, now standing up. This guy did not just say that. He wouldn't dare to even ask that question.

My nose began to twitch and my hands began to turn into fists. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see it was Great Uncle Ford. He sent me a look, telling me to calm down and to let Mabel handle it. But honestly, if this guy keeps it up, I wouldn't be surprised if I went up to him and smacked him shitless.

Wow, Grunkle Stan is _really_ rubbing off on me.

 _Flash_

"What do you mean?" Mabel replied, requesting for clarification.

"You know, Mason and Frank in kahoots to get rid of you. I find it completely interesting how your brother left you and seconds after, you were kidnapped by your father. Plus, I love the fact how your brother waited three days to save you. Did Mason and Frank make a plan to-" He said, but he was cut off by my sister, who appeared angry.

"I told you the truth, sir. My brother would never turn against me."

"But why did he wait three days to find you?"

 _Flash_

"Because there was a _blizzard!_ Not to mention that he had no idea where I was at the time, until a good semaritan came to help him solve this mystery." Mabel said, backing up her facts and backing up my side of the story.

 _Flash_

"But what if Mason knew the whole time that you were up at the warehouse? What if he payed your father to kill you off? What if Mason is _not what he seems_?"

 _Flash_

This asshole is messing with the wrong family. Can I call him every filfy word in the book now? He deserves it after interogating my sister like that. I looked up at Mabel; she bit her lip and looked down at the podium, avoiding eye contact with the audience. She then moved her hands to her crutches, grabbing them and assisting herself onto them. She looked to the audience one final time with streak marks of tears visible to the light.

"N-no further questions." She said with a shaky voice.

The town hall errupted in conversation. Many newscasters jumped to their feet and started to bombard my sister with questions. Mabel had turned away from everyone. She was done...but that newscaster was not.

"You know I'm right! You just don't want to face the truth! I can see it in your eyes, Pines! I dare you to prove me wrong!"

 _Flash_ _Flash_ _Flash_

Mabel might have been done with her portion of the press conference, but my part was just beginning.

I stood up from my seat and began walking up the steps to the stage. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford attempted to stop me, because they thought I was going to beat up the newscaster. I was doing something else that would be more painful than a punch to the face...I was going to fight theories with true facts; fire with fire.

Plus, to put egg on his face. Like I said, he's messing with the wrong family.

"She might be done," I said on the steps of the stage. Everyone's attention turned from my injured sister, onto me. I was more than determined to prove this motherfucker wrong. "but I am just beginning." I made my way towards the podium, with Mabel turning around to approach me. Many flashes from the cameras and all of the mediacasters began bombarding _me_ with questions. I turned towards Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan, who sent me a look of worry, but honestly they had nothing to worry about.

Mabel hobbled up next to me, confused and nervous. "Dipper, what are you doing?" She whispered so it was only loud enough for me to hear.

"Defending your story." I responded as I faced the audience once more, getting ready to say the words that would sting these newscasters to the bone. They would never forget this, and frankly, I don't think the town will ever forget what I'm about to say.

I then turned to face the audience once more, letting out all of my adrenaline. "Alright listen!" I shouted to get everyone to quiet down. Luckily, they all did, but the flash photography never stopped. "The only questions I am answering, is for this gentleman sitting in the front row; the one who decided to intimidate my sister." I said, pointing fingers.

"I didn't intimidate her. I-" He said, but I was not going to let him talk. At all.

"Yes. You did. Don't deny it." I said coldly.

And that's when I began to talk.

"Okay, this is why I didn't want to speak; you guys endlessly make assumptions and never know the real truth. I am _not_ in comeuppance with Frank; nor would I _ever_ turn against my own sister."

"But why did you leave your sister in the woods?" The intimidating gentleman asked. He may have been successful getting a question out there for me to answer and pushing my sister's buttons, but he ain't gonna be successful pushing mine.

"I couldn't get her back to the shack by myself." I explained. "We were chased by a mountain lion, which pinned her down after she took a nasty fall. If I didn't step up and fight back, my sister wouldn't be here right now."

 _..._

 _I ran up to the animal just before he was about to sink his teeth into my sister's face. I took the tree branch and swung it, making direct contact with the mountain lion's face. The impact with the tree branch was powerful enough to cause the animal to whimper in pain, and fall over onto its side._

 _..._

I felt tears surfacing at my own eyes, but I didn't wipe them away. My voice may have started to turn shaky, but I didn't let that stop me from talking. I never lost eye contact with the audience, especially with that gentleman. "At that time, I didn't know that Frank had escaped from prison and was in the Gravity Falls area. You think I _wanted_ Frank to snatch Mabel away from me? I waited three days to make a move...three fucking days. And when I physically saw her with that bomb strapped onto her body, and the bruises displayed on her face..." My tears got heavier and started to drip from my eyes, but I still went forward. I wasn't going to stop; not now.

"As much as I wanted to go back to that day and prevent _any_ of those things from happening, I can't. She was in the hospital for weeks! She had a broken ankle, bruises all over her body, the flu, hypothermia...do you want me to continue?!" Everyone was silent. The only sound I could hear was the flickering sound of the news cameras, taking my picture.

I continued to express my pain. "We missed Christmas; we didn't even celebrate the holiday that gives us joy and comfort. We barely celebrated the arrival of 2013. I wanted 2013 to be a good year for Mabel. For my great uncles. For myself. And this is how 2013 starts out...a press conference."

I had looked down and wiped away some of my waterworks. After calming myself down, I remember the real reason why I am standing at the podium. I take a deep breath, before looking up again to the audience, making specific eye contact to that newscaster from Massachusettes. "So, to answer your question sir, I am not in comeuppance with that psycho maniac. I am not tying up his loose ends. I am nothing like my psychotic father. I am my own person." I then reflect on my anger issues...the ones I cannot control. _..._

 _"Is it about that damn, fucking claim from the government?!"_

 _..._

 _"Why? Why?! What makes you think sharing the story is going to make this whole thing better?"_

 _..._

 _"Nothing you can say, or do can change my mind! Why should I even consider listening to you, **Frank**?"_

 _..._

 _I called her by the killer's name._

 _Oh my gosh, why did I do that?!_

 _..._

"Yes, I have anger issues; I am aware of that. But I made a promise to myself-that no one else is aware of-that I would _never_ go as low as Frank did. I truly despise that son of a bitch. I told my sister last night that I wasn't going to speak today. But...now that I'm speaking in front of the whole world this morning..." I say as I thought of something that had to be done; something truly important that could not wait until we went back to the shack.

My attention turns from the audience to my sister. Fresh flow of tears came running down her face. She was completely in shocked that I spoke this morning. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford were taken aback from my speech. Even that bastard of a newscaster. I look at Mabel and I place my hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her green eyes; the tears surfaced, dripping from her sockets. I was seconds away from breaking down too; but I had to say this to her, in front of everyone. "Mabel...I am so sorry for leaving you out there. If I never left you by yourself, none of this would have ever happened. But, I am grateful to still have you in my life and I love you _so_ much."

Mabel lets go of her crutches, having them drop onto the floor. She then wraps her arms around me tight; I immediately return the hold. "Dipper, you have nothing to be sorry for. No one expected it to happen. Don't beat yourself over this. I love you too." I closed my eyes, taking in all of her warmth and her words. I sometimes forget how comforting and calming Mabel's hugs can be. My own tears let loose as I burried my face into her shoulder, letting my sadness run through my body. It was a sigh of relief, having finally spoken my thoughts and having my twin in my arms. Faintly, I heard the sound of people jamming their hands together in applause, as well as whistles and cheering escaping the mouths of the residents of the town and the newscasters. Much flash photography illuminated the stage; I could still see the flashes with my eyes closed.

Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford had approached Mabel and I a few moments after the crowd went wild for the third time this morning. Mabel and I were full on crying and our two great uncles did join in on the embrace for a few minutes. Eventually, Mabel and I released our hug and our grunkles escorted us away from the front stage. I heard the voice of Sheriff Blubs thanking everyone for coming this morning and that the press conference was over.

I can't believe I did that. It's over. It's finally over. Now Mabel and I don't have to worry about the news cameras and townspeople asking us what happened back in November. The entire town, and now the entire world, knows our story. I honestly felt so much better than I did in days. All my anger that I had administered towards my family, and all my anger I had at certain individuals just washed away. Speaking my mind about how I felt made me feel ten times better.

 _..._

 _"Wow." The officer exclaimed as we both entered into the elevator once more. "I never would expect that from you, Mason. How do you feel?" He asked me, pressing a button to take us back to the main lobby. I honestly felt so much better. I'm happy I was able to get all of my feelings off my chest. The feelings of anger, despair, agony, and fearfulness; all gone._

 _Mabel and I were free from the burden he put us through for months. We'll never have to suffer through brutal punishments ever again from Frank._

 _We were free from him._

 _"Better than when I first came here."_

 _..._

 **Stan's POV:**

Unbelievable. This kid just did a whole 360 spin on both my brother and I. That was something truly unexpected...what the hell just happened?

I am so proud of both Dipper and Mabel for speaking their mind this morning and going up in front of the world, sharing their story. I know it was a tough ordeal to do, but on the bright side, we never have to worry about the media sitting on our front lawn agaiin.

Ford and I went up to the two kids on stage and hugged them, telling them how proud we are of them both. Ford and I are two lucky guys to have two smart, brave, and interesting children in our lives. I wouldn't trade them two rascals for all the money in my pocket.

I picked up Mabel's crutches and helped her back on her handheld support system, while my brother and I escourted Dipper and Mabel away from the front stage. Blubs took the opportunity to wrap up the press conference for us, as we took the two kids to the car. However, as we were all walking towards the back door, Agent Powers, Agent Trigger, and Agent Tanner were standing by exit, blocking it. Panic ran through by nerves as my stomach started shaking. I wasn't going back to the slammer. It ain't happening.

Luckily, my nerdy brother took the wheel. "Gentlemen. What can we do for you?" He asked calmly. I saw Dipper and Mabel grab each others hands in comfort.

Agent Powers approached the two kids and got eye level with them. Agent Trigger and Agent Tanner stood on opposite sides of the man who cannot experience humor. Agent Powers smiled to both Dipper and Mabel. "Good job, kids." He said while sending the two of them a wink.

The agent then rose back up to his feet and looked at the two of us with a serious look on his face. "As for you two..." He said, but I cut him off, as I couldn't take the tension any longer.

"Alright! I let a bear drive my car, with the kids in the back once!" I shouted. All the agents and my brother looked at me funny, unaware of what I was talking about; Ford seemed more flabbergasted than any other person in the back stage.

"You did what?"

"Never mind that." Agent powers said, holding up his hand. Agent Trigger and Agent Tanner extended out their left hands at the same time to our direction; each holding an envelope for us to take. Reluctantly, Ford and I send each other a puzzling look and take the envelopes at the same time. We both decide to open them at the same time, unaware of what was instored. When the lip of the envelope flaps released, we each pulled out a check. The check was written out for the twins for $250,000. _Each._

Ford and I exchanged a look of pure amazement and disbelief before looking at the Agents in shock. "Are...are you sure about this?"

All three agents nod in reponse. "You've _all_ earned this." Agent Tanner said, before he and the two other agents walked away, letting us go to the car. I cannot believe we have been awarded $500,000 combined! This was totally unexpected. I didn't think we'd even get this much.

"Is that the claim from the government?" Dipper asked looking up at both my brother and I.

"How much did we get?" Mabel soon asked, following her brother's train of thought. Ford and I had a decent idea of what we were going to use the money with, but we definitely knew the first thing we were going to do with this big stack of loot.

Ford and I looked at each other before we looked back down at the twins, with huge smiles on our faces. "Let's just say, you kiddos are going to get a Christmas after all." Immediately after I let those words leave my mouth, Dipper and Mabel's mouths dropped open, with emotions of excitement, relief, and happiness flooding through their bodies. Both twins were exstatic when they heard the news. They hugged each other in joy before attacking us with strong embraces. Neither child could not stop saying thank you.

"Come on guys. Let's go home." Ford said as Dipper and Mabel took off a bit ahead of us. Ford and I placed our arms around each other, beyond relieved and thrilled with the money we received.

"I cannot believe the government agents awarded the whole family this much money!" I stated in disbelief as we followed the younger twins to the car.

"I know!" Ford exclaimed in the same tone with a similar amount of excitement and relief that I expressed. "Think of all the bills we can finally pay off from the hospital!"

"Think of how much we can put in for school!" I counterattacked. "But most importantly..."

"Think of the Christmas we can _finally_ give them!" The two of us said in unison with a small laugh coming out afterwards.

Dipper and Mabel walked out the door; Dipper holding the door for his sister and for us, who were not too far behind. Although this day was far from over, we can finally move on from this chapter from hell. The Pines family can offically move on to bigger and better things. Perhaps 2013 will actually be a good year after all.

When the four of us were offically back outside in the crisp cold air, we all stopped in our tracks. Standing in front of my car was a elder gentleman who whore a yellow plad shirt, cream slacks, and dark brown loafers. His red bowtie was tied on just right as his hair was grey and curly, just like me and Fords. The man leaned onto my car, with his arms crossed. His shades blocking his scolding eyes. Ford and I both knew who this visitor was.

"Hello Ford. Hello _Stan._ " The man said in the similar, raspy voice that my father once possessed when he was still alive. Ford and I both looked at each other before replying back to the visitor in unison.

 _"Shermie?"_

* * *

 **Damn! (excuse my language) That sure seemed a bit unexpected, huh? Shermie's in the picture! Thoughts/predictions?**

 **So, I know I've said for two years now that I was leaving fanfiction. After reviewing some of the stories I have in my Doc Manager, I have made a decision. I plan to finish _Tallest Pines in the Woods,_ and it WILL be the final story for the No Goodbye saga. I have a few more one-shots that I want to write; about two or three. Once those are written up and published, I think that would be an appropriate time to depart from fanfiction. **

**When's TPITW going to be done? When will you see the one-shots? The answer...I have no idea. My number one priority for this website this moment in time, is to finish the story series I started two years ago. In fact, it is highly possible that I just might finish TPITW, and not write the one-shots. If YOU are interested in writing the one-shots for me, you can PM me and we can get the ball rolling. I respond to PM's, so if you want to write up something for me, let me know and we'll talk.**

 **Until then, thank you for baring with me since my hiatus. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, but hopefully, this story will be done before 2020. Key word, _hopefully_. **

**Until next time,**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
